Kyuubi Baby
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Kyuubi minta anak? bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke? NaruSasu forever Chapter 10 END
1. Chapter 1

Kyubi Baby

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Kyubi Baby Uchiha Kirana

Pair :NaruSasu Forever

Genre :Romance & Family

Rate :T-M

Warning :M-Preg,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,tidak ada yang namanya Perang Dunia 4

Happy Reading

_Chapter 1_

Malam yang tenang di Konohagakure,angin berhembus dengan kencangnya menambah kesejukan bagi Hokage muda kita ini,Naruto-nama hokage itu memandang desanya dari atas bukit patung hokage-hokage terdahulu terukir,sebentar lagi patung kepala dirinya akan terpampang juga di bukit itu,jubahnya yang berkibar-kibar menambah kesan tampan untuk Naruto

Mengapa malam ini ia menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berguna dari pada tidur nyeyak di kamar,karena suasana hatinya yang sangat senang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur,lalu apa yang membuatnya senang?,jawabannya karena besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan sahabatnya yang sangat ia perjuangkan itu,seorang bermata dan berambut hitam dengan kulitnya yang kontras dengan warna matanya itu.

"Woy,calon pengantin nggak baik tidur malam-malam..!"seru seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya

"yo..Kakashi-sensei"balas Naruto ceria

"apa yang membuatmu gugup sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur?"tanya Kakashi

"dari mana sensei tau?"tanya Naruto

"pasanganmu juga bertingkah sama denganmu"jawab Kakashi

"benarkah…?,aku benar-benar deg-deg an,apalagi sejak kemarin pagi kau dan lainnya melarangku bertemu dengannya,aku…aku benar-benar galau.."ucap Naruto hiper

"kalau begitu,cepatlah tidur dan persiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengannya,dia juga tidak sabar melihat penampilanmu besok"ucap Kakashi

"yosh,aku akan pulang dan berpenampilan sekeren mungkin,trima kasih sudah menemaniku sensei"seru Naruto

"besok pagi aku dan Iruka-sensei akan kerumahmu,Ganbattene Hokage-sama"ucap Kakashi lalu dengan cepat ia menghilang

'Hah….semuanya sangat antusias dengan pernikahan kita Sasuke….'

.

"Sasuke-kun…cepat tidur ya,besok pagi aku dan Ino akan kemari"ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang menatapnya bosan

"iya.."balas Sasuke

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,jaa.."ucap Sakura lalu berlari kecil menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Sasuke

Setelah melihat Sakura telah meninggalkan rumahnya,ia langsung menghempaskan diri kekasur empuknya dan menerawang langit-langit kamarnya

'hah..aku benar-benar gugup…'batin Sasuke,rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya karena tidak tahan akhirnya bola mata indah itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata Sasuke yang tertidur

Hari ini semua warga Konoha berjejer di jalan menuju gedung Hokage untuk menyaksikan peristiwa membahagiakan bagi warga Konoha dan tentu calon mempelai yang akan melangsukan pernikahan ini

"Huwa…!"seru semua warga Konoha saat Naruto didampingi Iruka sebagai Wali keluar dari gedung Hokage yang telah didekorasi seindah mungkin

"Naruto sangat tampan ya"gumam Ino

"memang dong,lalu gimana ya nanti kalau ia melihat Sasuke"balas Sakura

"pastinya wajah Naruto berser-seri melihat wajah Sasuke yang cetar membahana badai halilintar dong"ucap Ino dan Fujoshi tingkat akut ini tertawa kesetanan

Naruto tampil dengan kimono oranye cerah dengan corak matahari,bajunya dibuat sedikit kebesaran menambah kesan Wow bagi orang yang tempat Sasuke yang didampingi Kakashi sebagai walinya mulai berjalan menuju gedung hokage,orang-orang yang telah menunggu disekeliling jalan berseru riang

"Wow…kawai….~~!"seru warga Konoha pada Sasuke yang semakin merapatkan lengannya pada Kakashi

"ada apa?"tanya Kakashi dan dibalas gelengan oleh Sasuke,mereka berjalan dengan perlahan,banyak orang yang menyoraki Sasuke dengan sebutan cantik,manis,dan kata-kata lainnya yang membuat Sasuke ingin muntah ditempat

'aku cowok baka'rutuknya

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai didepan pintu masuk halaman gedung Hokage,Kakashi yang menuntun Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

"mulai dari sini,kamu temui Naruto sendiri"ucap Kakashi,Sasuke yang sampai sekarang masih gugup pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menghampiri sosok Naruto yang terpukau melihatnya

'kirei…'gumam Naruto saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang menghampirinya,apa yang membuat memuji Sasuke cantik,bagaimana tidak tampilan Sasuke saat ini jauh berbeda dengan tampilan dirinya dulu,wajahnya yang putih sedikit dipolesi make up oleh dua Fujoshi itu,rambutnya yang kaya' pantat ayam itu disanggul dengan tusuk konde khas jepang berwarna biru muda yang serasi dengan Kimononya yang juga berwarna biru bercorak bunga Sakura itu,sebenarnya Sasuke nggak mau dirias seperti ini tapi lagi-lagi karena duo Fujoshi itu

"karena kedua mempelai sudah bertemu,mari ucapkan janji pernikahan kalian"ucap sang pendeta

"aku Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu mencintai Uchiha Sasuke disaat sakit,senang,sedih,kaya,miskin dan saat kematian telah tiba"

"sa-saya…Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu mencintai Uzumaki Naruto disaat sakit,senang,sedih,kaya,miskin sampai aku mati"

Dan sorak-sorak warga membahana diseluruh penjuru desa Konoha

"kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri"ucap sang pendeta membuat kedua pasangan itu melengkungkan senyuman,mereka saling menatap dan menggenggam tangan masing-masing

"dan…kalian bisa melakukan **Kissing**"lanjut sang pendeta membuat jantung Sasuke seakan melompat dari tempatnya,semua warga Konoha antusias melihat mereka

"kau yakin Naruto?"tanya Sasuke pelan

"ya,aku akan tunjukan bukti cintaku padamu"dan selanjutnya bibir tipis Sasuke telah tertempel bibir Naruto yang menciumnya dalam tetapi lembut,semua orang yakin mereka berdua benar-benar saling mencintai

"ung…"desah Sasuke,karena kehabisan stok udara,Naruto pun melepas ciuman diantara mereka di sambut tepuk tangan meriah

"Aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru yo…"

/(0_0)/

Setelah pesta pernikahan mereka selesai,akhirnya mereka berdua bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di rumah yang terbilang mewah didekat hutan,rumah khusus seorang hokage seperti Naruto

"kapan kau membelinya?"

"aku meminta tukang bangunan paling profesional untuk membuat rumah ini"

"ck,rumah ini terlalu luas untuk kita yang hanya tinggal berdua"protes Sasuke

"tak apa,coba saja nikmati suasana rumah ini Suke"ucap Naruto lalu berkeliling di rumah barunya

"ya…ya…baiklah…"balas Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya mencari kamarnya "dimana kamarnya Naruto?"

"dilantai atas dekat ruang kerjaku,ada tulisannya kok"seru Naruto dari arah luar,tanpa banyak kata lagi Sasukepun menuju kamarnya berada,tubuhnya pegal semua,tidak sabar menghempaskan diri kekasur

Sesampainya tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia dengan keras menghempaskan dirinya kekasur,riasan di wajahnya belum ia hapus,ia masih terlalu lelah dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur

.

"Sasuke bangun…"ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke,objek yang dibangunkan pun mulai membuka matanya

"ah Naruto…maaf aku tertidur.."ucap Sasuke,ia mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya

"tak apa,wajar kau sangat lelah,cepat mandi,wajahmu sudah berminyak"balas Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke,ia mengambil handuk dari tas besarnya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamar mereka

'ah…aku sudah tidak sabar,wajahnya yang baru bangun imut banget,malam cepatlah datang'batin Naruto menyeringai mesum

Skip time..

Cklek…

Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan gulungan-gulungan misi menengokkan kepalanya menuju seorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang hanya melilit bagian bawahnya saja

"ah…segarnya.."ucap Sasuke lalu mengibas-kibaskan rambut basahnya menambah kesan sexy bagi Naruto yang mulai mendekatinya

"ada apa Naruto?"tanya Sasuke,ia sedikit agak risih saat Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang masih basah,lalu dengan perlahan ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke

"hanya berbuat yang biasa dilakukan seseorang pada malam setelah hari pernikahan mereka"jawab Naruto,ia jilat telinga Sasuke yang memerah akan ucapannya itu

"ta-tapi…jangan sekarang Naruto,aku belum siap"elak Sasuke

"aku tau kau juga menunggu hari ini Suke,aku sudah tidak sabar lagi"balas Naruto,ia mulai menyentuh punggung putih Sasuke untuk membuat suami a.k.a istrinya itu terangsang dan benar saja tak lama ia mendengar Sasuke mendesah tertahan,karena tidak tahan lagi ia dengan segera menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke kasur dan mulai menciumnya

"ahh…Naru…"desah Sasuke saat Naruto mulai membuka handuk yang menutupi bagian selatan tubuhnya itu

"sst..jangan takut,aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan"ucap Naruto,panas mulai mengerayangi mereka,apalagi ditambah dengan desahan dan erangan Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk segera memasukkan itunya ke lubang Sasuke

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…

Dan suara bel itu merusak segalanya

"Na-naru…ada tamu..uh…"ucap Sasuke yang berusaha berbicara diantara sensasi nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya

"ck,kuso…tunggulah disini,biar aku yang menghampiri mereka"ucap Naruto dengan cepat ia pakai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai,ia merutuki orang yang sudah seenaknya mengganggu Honey moonnya dengan Sasuke

Cklek….

"Omedatou Naruto-sama…."seru sang tamu yang ternyata teman seangkatan Naruto dan Sasuke

"ah..kalian..masuklah.."ucap Naruto lalu mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk duduk disofa empuknya itu

"Naruto….dimana Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura

"dia…dia..dikamar"jawab Naruto

"suruh Sasuke bergabung kemari,kami mau mengadakan pesta dan tidur dirumahmu Naruto-sama"dan ucapan itu membuat mata Naruto membelalak

'apa….?,aku nggak jadi honey moon dong…'batin Naruto merana

"para perempuan bertugas menyiapkan makanan dan para lelaki yang akan mempersiapkan semua"ucap Shikmaru,hah..bahkan orang yang selalu mengganggap semua merepotkan itupun antusias dengan pesta ini

"tunggu apa lagi?,cepat panggil Sasuke"seru Kiba dan Naruto pun hanya menurut dan dengan lunglai berjalan menuju kamar mereka

"Suke-chan…"panggil Naruto dengan wajah muram

"ya,ada apa?,siapa tamunya?"tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi

"huwaaa..maaf aku nggak bisa mempuaskanmu,teman-teman mengadakan pesta di rumah kita"jawab Naruto

"hah…lalu..lalu...tapi..aku..ugh..kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto,aku tidak bisa melepaskannya sendirian"balas Sasuke kesal

"baiklah kita akan lakukan dengan cepat,aku juga tidak sabar lagi"dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara teriakan keras dari mulut Sasuke yang merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat.

..

"akhirnya kalian turun juga"ucap Sakura melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan

"lama ya..ha..ha..ha..maaf Sasuke masih baru mandi dan aku menunggunya"ucap Naruto

"oh baiklah,cepat kumpul di meja makan,malam hari ini kita akan berpesta BBQ"seru Sakura lalu menarik tangan mereka berdua menuju meja makan panjang yang entah kenapa jumlah kursinya pas dengan jumlah orang-orang yang datang kemari

"nah berhubung yang punya rumah sudah datang,ayo kita mulai makan"seru Chouji ia akan mengambil daging barbeqyu itu kalau tidak dihentikan oleh tangan Ino

"Chouji setidaknya biar Naruto sama Sasuke dulu yang makan,pesta ini kan untuk mereka berdua"protes Ino

"baiklah…"balas Chouji kecewa

"nah kalian berdua bisa saling suap dihadapan kami,aku juga sudah membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan momen ini"ucap Sakura

"Sakura kamu jenius"balas Ino dan duo Fujoshi itu tertawa-tawa seperti orang yang kesetanan

"ah tidak usah perdulikan mereka berdua,cepat lakukan"ucap Tenten

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dan mengangguk,mereka mulai mengambil sumpit dan menyumpit daging yang mengepul karena panas itu,mereka tiup dan mengarahkan daging itu ke mulut pasangan masing-masing

"Ciee…"seru semua serempak,bahkan Neji ataupun Shino yang biasanya diam juga antusias

Sasuke yang wajahnya memanas karena malu menundukan kepalanya

"sudah…sudah jangan buat istriku malu dong"ucap Naruto yang malah membuat wajah Sasuke semakin memanas

"cielah…udah sayang-sayangan nih…Sasuke bales dong"seru Kiba

"Baka…dobe no baka cocok untuknya,cepat kalian makan ini semua,aku tidak tahan lagi melihat liur Chouji yang menetes karena terus memperhatikan BBQ ini"ucap Sasuke sarkatis lalu memakan daging empuk itu

"apa kau bilang?!,dobe….gehz kau memang benar-benar teme…!"

"Dobe"

"Teme…!"

Yah…panggilan sayang mereka tidak akan pernah hilang oleh waktu

"rumahmu ada berapa kamar?"tanya Sakura

"ada 4,kalian bisa tidur disana,lagi pula kasurnya luas kok"jawab Naruto

"yosh,aku dan anak-anak perempuan akan tidur bersama,nah yang laki-laki bisa tidur dikamar yang kosong ya"seru Sakura lalu mengajak para Kunoichi yang berada dirumah itu menuju kamar mereka,dan para laki-laki pun memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing

"Hinata-sama..,kenapa anda tidak segera masuk?"tanya Neji,tetapi Hinata tidak menjawab arah pandangnya menuju Naruto yang sibuk menggoda Sasuke

"Hinata-sama.."panggil Neji sekali lagi dan berhasil,Hinata dengan kaget menatap Neji

"ada apa Neji Nii-san?"tanya Hinata gugup

"kenapa Hinata-sama memandangi Naruto terus?"tanya Neji

"ti-tidak kok,aku tidak memandang Naruto"jawab Hinata

Neji tau kalau Hinata berbohong,ia tau kalau sebenarnya Hinata masih mencintai Naruto dan tidak ingin Naruto menikah dengan orang lain meskipun sahabatnya sekalipun,hatinya sakit

"sebaiknya lupakan Naruto, sudah mempunyai pasangan yang benar-benar ia cintai,jangan sakiti hatimu terus-menerus"ucap Neji lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang berusaha menahan air matanya

To Be Continue….

Perkenalkan saya Author baru di Fanfiction ini,sangat menyukai pair NaruSasu,bagi para Author senior mohon bimbingannya selalu

Jangan lupa Review ya?

Arigatou Minna-san….

Uchiha Kirana


	2. Chapter 2

Kyubi Baby

_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Kyubi Baby Uchiha Kirana

Pair :NaruSasu,KyuSasu

Genre :Romance & Family

Rate :M

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,Typo dll

Happy Reading

"sebaiknya lupakan Naruto, sudah mempunyai pasangan yang benar-benar ia cintai,jangan sakiti hatimu terus-menerus"ucap Neji lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

.

.

"Suke sudah tidur belum?"tanya Naruto,saat ini mereka sudah istirahat tenang di kamar mereka.

"hm.."balas Sasuke malas.

"belum ya..,bagaimana kalau kita lanjutin yang tadi,aku masih belum puas nih"ajak Naruto.

"puaskan dirimu sendiri,aku sangat capek,mau tidur dan jangan ganggu aku"ucap Sasuke singkat dan cepat lalu dengan cepat ia menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"ahh~~,kau tega Sasu-chan…"rajuk Naruto dan tidak ada balasan.

"hah…ya sudah kalau begitu,kita lanjutin besok ya"dan akhirnya Narutopun ikut menyamankan diri di kasur putih itu sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

.

"Naruto….Sasuke….sudah bangun belum…?,kalau sudah cepat kebawah,kita akan membuka kado pernikahan kalian…!"seru Sakura dari arah bawah.

Yang dipanggilpun segera menuju kebawah dan melihat setumpuk kado berwarna-warni berada diruang keluarga rumah mereka.

"apa ini?"tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"kado pernikahan kalian lah,ayo kita buka"jawab Sakura.

"dimana yang lain?"tanya Sasuke.

"ohh…anak laki-laki sudah pada pulang tadi pagi,lalu aku,Ino dan Hinata masih disini menemani kalian membuka kado sebanyak ini"jawab Sakura lagi.

"ya sudah kalau begitu,aku berangkat dulu ya"pamit Naruto membuat semuanya heran.

"mau kemana?"tanya Sakura.

"jelas ke kantor Hokage lah,masa' aku harus menelantarkan tugasku sih"jawab Naruto.

"kita diberi libur seminggu oleh tetua Konoha Naruto…entah apa yang membuat orang tua bau tanah itu berbaik hati memberi kita libur selama itu"jelas Sasuke.

"ohh…aku lupa,he..he..he..ayo Sakura-chan kita buka hadiahnya"ucap Naruto antusias lalu mengambil salah satu kado dari tumpukan hadiah yang menggunung itu.

Kado pertama:dua pasang baju dengan tulisan nama mereka berdua dengan corak hati merah muda.

Koment:

Naruto:Wah…bagus juga nih baju,bisa lebih so sweet sama Sasuke..

Sasuke:aku tidak akan memakai baju itu.

Sakura:ha..ha..ha..aku sudah menduga hal itu.

Kado kedua:baju pantai atau bisa dibilang Bikini berwarna biru muda.

"memangnya buat siapa bikini itu?" lalu seakan menjawab pertanyaan mereka,terselip note diantara bikini itu.

_**Bikini ini aku belikan buat Sasu-chan yang cute bin imut bin beautiful(wekkss….),agar Naru-kun bisa menikmati tubuh Sasu-chan setiap hari…dipakai saat bulan madu kalian ya **____**.**_

Dan tidak menunggu lama bikini itu sudah hangus dibakar api hitam Sasuke.

Kado ketiga:barang biasa seperti perlengkapan rumah tangga seperti piring,gelas,sendok,garpu,mug dan lainnya yang dihias.

"akhirnya barang normal"ucap Sasuke.

"spada…kenapa kalian berdua meninggalkan kita berdua hah…!"bentak Ino yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur bersama Ino.

"maaf Ino…sudah sini gabung-gabung…"sesal Sakura sambil menahan ketawanya karena kado bikini tadi.

Kado keempat:Sprei kasur dengan tulisan.

**Kasur untuk bercinta **dan lagi-lagi dengan corak hati pink membuat Sasuke gila.

'gue bunuh beneran nih orang yang ngasih kado"rutuk Sasuke.

Dan dilanjutkan dengan membuka kado lain dibantu dengan bunshin Naruto karena sangking banyaknya yang isinya banyak gak mutunya bagi Sasuke dan akhirnya di kado ke 144 mereka mendapat hadiah istimewa dari sang Godaime Hokage.

_Honey Moon di Kirigakure,selama 2 hari,dan datang harus sudah punya anak,jangan protes,terima kasih._

_Tsunade_

"Argh….menyesal aku menjadi Uke…kenapa tidak kau saja sih dobe…?!"sungut Sasuke.

"itu sudah takdir Sasuke…terima dengan lapang dada ya,pulang nanti kita harus sudah punya anak he…he…he…"cengir Naruto.

"ah…sayang ya Ino,kita tidak bisa melihatnya".

"hiks…iya..,moga-moga aja mereka berdua beneran punya anak".

"ayo Sasu-chan kita beres-beres untuk Go to Honey moon"seru Naruto lalu menarik paksa tangan Sasuke menuju kekamar mereka.

'Naruto-kun…sakit….'batin Hinata lirih,ia membayangkan dirinya lah yang akan menjadi istri Uzumaki Naruto,tetapi ternyata sang Uzumaki lebih memilih Uchiha dari pada Hyuga sepertinya.

***#####***

"semangat ya Naruto…".

"Sasuke yang kuat ya…".

"selamat membuat anak…!"seru semua orang seangkatan duo TemeDobe itu.

"kalian apa sih?,aku ini cowok"sungut Sasuke

"ya kan bisa saja Sasu-chan.."goda Naruto.

"Ciee….!".

"sudah…kalian berdua cepat pergi ke Kiri,aku akan menyuruh ninja untuk mengantar kepergian kalian"ucap Tsunade.

"ahh…baa-chan…kau sungguh baik hati padaku,aku janji pulang nanti kita akan memberikan cucu untukmu"ucap Naruto.

"Naruto…..".

"i-iya Sasu-chan bercanda kok,he…he…he…".

Dan hari itu juga mereka berdua berangkat menuju penginapan di dekat pantai Kirigakure yang terkenal indahnya itu.

Skip Time…

"Uzumaki-sama….kamar anda terletak didekat hilir pantai di nomor 23"ucap sang pegawai recepsionist.

"ah Arigatou,ayo Sasuke…kamar kita privat nih"ajak Naruto.

"hn….".

Dan sesampainya dikamar yang sangat indah itu,tanpa peringatan Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke ke futon tebal itu.

"Na-Naruto…aku harus mandi dulu,gerah nih"tolak Sasuke,ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu.

"selama 2 hari ini kita habiskan dengan Sexs Sasuke….,kalau begitu kita mandi sama-sama yuks…"balas Naruto lalu mengendong Sasuke ala bridle style dan membawannya menuju kamar mandi dan menaruhnya di Bathup.

"Naruto…kau benar-benar mesum ya…"ucap Sasuke,ia mulai melucuti bajunya itu dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"ya..karena kau benar-benar menggairahkan Sasu…"setelah ia menyalakan kran air dan shower yang langsung menghadap mereka,Naruto mulai menelusuri tubuh bagian atas Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya lalu mencium bibir pink Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan desahannya.

Disela sibuknya ia mencium Sasuke,kedua tangannya yang menganggur itu ia gunakan untuk memegang kedua niple yang sudah menegang sedari tadi membuat Sasuke mengeliat nikmat di bak mandi yang telah banyak terisi air itu.

"Nn…Naruto..ahh…"desah Sasuke disela-sela sesi ciumannya dengan Naruto,karena tidak tahan lagi Naruto pun segera membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada diri Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri dan memandang lapar Sasuke yang hari ini sangat pasrah ia perlakukan seperti ini,sepertinya Ukenya ini memang menunggu hari ini tiba.

"ahh..uhh…Naru..perlahan…"pinta Sasuke diantara desahannya saat dengan cepat Naruto memompa kejantanannya.

Dan Sore hari itu diisi dengan suara desahan dan erangan liar dari mulut Sasuke karena Naruto terus-menerus memanjanya sampai malam tiba.

"aku baru tau di dunia ninja seperti ini ada yang namanya rumah makan se modern ini"komentar Sasuke,setelah melakukan kegiatan yang kalian tau apa itu,Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan malam disebuah rumah makan dipinggir pantai itu,sepertinya semenjak usainya perang dunia,desa Kirigakure membuat semuanya menjadi serba modern.

"bagus kalau begitu,kita makan dimana ya…ahh…itu ada kedai ramen ayo kesana Sasuke"dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Narutopun berlari menuju depot mie ramen itu diikuti Sasuke yang jelas nggak mau makan ramen.

"ji-san…ramen dua ya!"seru Naruto pada sang penjual ramen.

"baik…!"balas orang itu lalu dengan cepat menyajikan ramen untuk mereka berdua.

"wah..cepatnya"ucap Naruto terkejut.

"moto kami,pembeli harus cepat dilayani sebelum bosan dan tidak akan kemari lagi"ucap sang penjual.

"Arigatou gonzaimasu Ji-san,itadakimasu"seru Naruto lalu dengan cepat melahap ramen yang masih mengepul itu.

Sasuke yang sudah terlalu lapar terpaksa memakan ramen didepannya itu "itadakimasu".

"Uwah…enak sekali ramennya,Ji-san aku tambah 2 mangkok lagi ya"seru Naruto dan dengan cepat pula penjual itu menyajikan 2 mangkok ramen dihadapan Naruto.

"dasar maniak ramen"sungut Sasuke.

Sasuke saja baru menghabiskan satu mangkok mie ramen itu,tetapi Naruto sudah menghabiskan lebih dari dua mangkok ramen,is..is..is..

"biarin..hidup harus dinikmati Sasuke,nggak kaya' kamu suram melulu"balas Naruto.

"hn terserah,setelah ini kita kemana?"tanya Sasuke.

"ke tebing,itu tempat yang sepi Sasuke"jawab Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk,karena mereka ninja dalam sekejap merekapun menghilang.

.

Di atas tebing yang curam itu,mereka-Naruto dan Sasuke duduk disalah satu bebatuan di tanah tak rata itu.

"kemarin malam,Kurama melewati mimpi berbicara denganku"ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"berbicara apa?,apa hal yang penting?"tanya Sasuke,ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto.

"dia bilang ingin mempunyai bayi"jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke cekikikan.

"a-apa…mempunyai bayi?,kau mau menkawinkan dia dengan siapa?"ucap Sasuke,ia berusaha menahan ketawanya yang hampir meledak itu.

"katanya,setelah aku menikahimu,secara tidak langsung kau sudah menikah dengan Kyubi,jadi dia ingin kamu mengandung anaknya"balas Naruto.

1 detik…. Sasuke masih tertawa.

2 detik… ia mulai menghentikan tawanya.

3 detik… mulutnya mulai terbuka.

4 detik…

"Nani…?!,kau saja yang hamil"teriak Sasuke,ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"ayolah Sasuke,lagi pula kau juga akan mengandung anak kita kok,lagi pula aku ini Seme,dan kau Uke,jadi Uke yang harus hitung-hitung sebagai balas budiku padanya,maukan Sasuke…mau ya…"pinta Naruto dengan wajah bagai anak kucing yang kelaparan.

"memangnya bagaimana caranya,aku kan cowok dan cowok itu tidak bisa hamil"balas Sasuke.

"aku juga tidak tau,ini semua urusan Kyubi,kalau kau mau aku akan bilang pada Kyubi,turutilah kedua suamimu ini Sasuke"ucap Naruto nyengir.

"hah….baiklah…aku berharap rubah sialan itu Cuma ngelindur akan ucapannya itu"gumam Sasuke.

"**aku tidak ngelindur bocah".**

"eh…ada apa denganmu Naruto?"tanya Sasuke heran.

"**aku Kurama bocah,kata Naruto kau mengabulkan keinginanku bukan,malam ini bercintalah denganku"**ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Kyubi/Kurama.

"heh…jangan seenakmu sendiri dong…,aku habis ngelakuin itu sama Naruto,masa harus ngelakuin lagi sih"protes Sasuke.

"**aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan,ayo pulang dan kita bercinta"**paksa Kurama.

"kau itu suamiku kan?,kau harus mengerti kondisiku,sudah baik aku mengabulkan keinginanmu!"tolak Sasuke.

"**hah…baiklah…besok malam kita harus melakukan hal itu,kalau kau tidak mau akan kupaksa"**ucapan Kurama benar-benar egois.

"ya baiklah aku janji,sekarang cepat biarkan Naruto kembali lagi"ucap Sasuke,stay coolnya kembali lagi.

"**sampai jumpa,Uchiha-Chan"**dan secara tiba-tiba Kurama dengan cepat mencium Sasuke tepat dibibirnya lalu menghilang digantikan kesadaran Naruto yang mulai merasuki tubuhnya kembali.

"Sasu-chan…kau sudah berbincang dengan Kyubi?,hey kenapa wajahmu memerah?".

Dan Sasukepun pingsan ditempat.

"hey Sasuke…ada apa?,hey bangun…bangsat kau Rubah Bre***ek".

To Be Continue…

Ah..terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah membaca dan me review fic aneh ini,masih banyak Typonya ya,padahal sudah aku teliti banget-banget loh,memang sih aku selalu buat fic itu malam hari dan dalam kondisi ngantuk.

Buat **UzumakiKagari** aku masih belum tau ada Itachinya atau nggak,ya sesuai alur ceritanya aja .

Aku Ucapkan Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan jangan lupa Review ya,kasih tau mana yang salah dan aku akan mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan itu.

Arigatou Minna…

Uchiha Kirana.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyubi Baby

_Chapter 3_

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Kyubi Baby Uchiha Kirana.

Pair :NaruSasu,KyuSasu.

Genre :Romance & Family.

Rate :T-M.

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,dll.

Happy Reading

"ahh…sa-sakit..uhh…"cahaya dalam kamar itu remang-remang sehingga tampak tidak jelas sesuatu yang sedang bergerumul dalam futon tebal itu.

"Argh…sakit..agh….umm…AHH…"dan dunia putih telah dicapai pemuda berambut hitam yang berada dibawah pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris merah dimatanya.

"**uhh…kau benar-benar nikmat bocah…"**balas orang itu lalu melepaskan sesuatu yang berada dilubang pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"k-kau…benar-benar liar Kurama…"desisi pemuda itu.

"**aku berbeda dari Naruto,jangan samakan aku dengannya,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,sedari tadi bocah itu protes ingin menyentuhmu"**balas Kurama lalu menghilang ditandai dengan bola mata Naruto yang kembali kesemula menjadi biru.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"tanya Naruto khawatir.

"anusku berdarah,dia benar-benar rubah liar"jawab Sasuke sambil menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"astaga…kalau begitu aku akan mengobatimu saja Suke"ucap Naruto.

'dasar Kyubi sialan,kalau begini kan aku tidak bisa memasukinya'rutuk Naruto.

Satu-satu Naruto…

Satu hari untukmu…

Satu hari untukku…

( )( )

2 bulan kemudian…

"hari ini kau tidak ada misi,kau bisa kembali kerumah"perintah Naruto pada Sasuke yang memandangnya kesal.

"anda ingin membuatku menjadi pengangguran apa?!,masa' setiap hari tidak ada misi untuk saya"balas Sasuke.

"kenyataannya begitu dan jangan ucapkan nada formal itu padaku,kalau kau ingin misi ada misi peringkat D,membersihkan sungai yang kotor,kau mau?"balas Naruto sengit.

"hah baiklah aku menyerah…tapi setidaknya beri aku misi esok hari atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidup Naruto-sama"dan pintu itupun tertutup dengan kencangnya.

"dia marah Hokage-sama"tegur Shikamaru,asisten Naruto.

"dia tidak marah kok,lagi pula hari ini ia sedikit tidak enak badan,makanya aku tidak memberinya misi"balas Naruto.

"ck,pasangan Mendokusai…."ucap Shikamaru malas.

.

.

.

Karena tidak ada misi,Sasuke menggunakan waktu luangnya itu untuk berlatih dihalaman belakang rumahnya itu,tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak mood berlatih dan malah menuju kedapur karena merasa kalau dirinya lapar.

"sup misonya masih ada,aku hangatkan aja deh"ucap Sasuke monolog lalu segera memanaskan sup itu,bau sedap dari sup itu membuat Sasuke tidak tahan lagi,ia taruh sedikit sup itu kedalam mangkok lalu memakannya dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal sangat sedikit makanannya itu menghabiskan satu mangkok besar sup miso itu.

"hah…aku menghabiskannya…apa aku terlalu lapar ya"gumam Sasuke,setelah membereskan ia pun menuju ruang keluarga untuk melihat Televisi dan bermalas-malasan disofa putih itu dan itu bukan Sasuke banget,karena ia mulai mengantuk ia mematikan Tv dan tidur di sofa itu.

.

"Tadaima…!"seru Naruto dan tidak ada balasan.

"Sasuke kau dimana?!"tanya Naruto sedikit panik,dengan tergesa-gesa ia melepas sandal ninjanya dan mencari Sasuke dan betapa leganya ia melihat Sasuke yang meringkuk tidur disofa,seperti kucing lucu sekali.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…kenapa kau tidur disini,cepat pindah kekamar saja"bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

"enh..Naru..kepalaku pusing"keluh Sasuke,ia memegang pelipisnya dan memijatnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

"tidur mu di sofa sih,makanya pusing"balas Naruto lalu menggendong Sasuke ala bridle style dan membawanya ke kamar.

"maaf Naruto..aku belum memasakkanmu makanan,kau makan di Ramen Ichiraku saja ya"sesal Sasuke.

"tak apa,aku tau dari tadi kau sudah tidak enak badan,aku membelikanmu Onigiri kesukaanmu nih"balas Naruto lalu mengambil 3 buah Onigiri itu.

"ah..Arigatou Naruto…"ucap Sasuke antusias lalu mengambil Onigiri itu dan memakannya.

"bagaimana?,enak tidak?"tanya Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya,kau tiduran saja"ucap Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"huek..huek…"ini sudah ke 3 kalinya Sasuke mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke toilet,dan itu membuat Naruto khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke,kita menemui Sakura ya?,kau harus diperiksa"bujuk Naruto karena sedari tadi Sasuke tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Karena sudah tidak tahan akan sakit yang mendera dirinya,ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Naruto,perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk,rasa mual dan bahkan muntah selalu menderanya.

.

.

"gimana Sakura?,apa aku salah makan?"tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang memandangnya diam.

"hey jangan bercanda,aku tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Sasuke-kun….".

"ya..?".

"kau…".

"kau apa?".

"Kyaa….!,selamat ya akhirnya kau hamil juga…!"teriak Sakura histeris,penyakit Fujoshinya kambuh.

"hah…benarkah…?"tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Sasuke-kun…kamu hamil..hamil,kehamilanmu sudah memasuki 2 bulan,kenapa baru datang sekarang sih!"jawab Sakura.

"kau bercanda..tapi..aku co-"sebelum ucapan Sasuke selesai,suara pintu dibuka dengan sangat keras.

"kenapa kalian berdua berteriak,jangan membuatku khawatir,ada apa dengan Sasuke?"tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Naruto….kau akan menjadi seorang ayah…!"jawab atau bisa dibilang teriak Sakura.

"a-ayah…?"ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"iya kau akan menjadi ayah,ayah bagi bayi dalam diri Sasuke-kun".

"Sasuke benarkah itu?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"ehm..sepertinya memang benar,karena aku merasa ada nyawa lagi dalam diriku"setelah mendengar ucapan itu,Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke erat.

"arigatou…arigatou…"ucapan itu selalu Naruto rapalkan,ia bahagia sangat bahagia,ia masih bisa mempunyai keturunan walaupun istrinya seorang lelaki.

"tetapi…kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres,hubungi Tsunade-sama saja ya,karena aku merada ada yang mengganjal"ucap Sakura.

'ah..pasti bayi kyubi kan?'batin mereka berdua.

"kalau begitu aku kan bilang keseluruh warga desa ini kalau Hokage mereka akan mempunyai anak,jaa nee"ucap Sakura antusias lalu dengan cepat menghilang dari ruangannya itu.

.

.

"hm…jadi kalian sudah menyadari hal ini sejak lama ya…"gumam Tsunade tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"ya,Kyubi menginginkan anak memang sejak lama,dan aku kira dia sudah melupakan keinginanya itu,tetapi tiba-tiba dia meminta anak lagi"jelas Naruto.

"apa berbahaya?"tanya Sasuke.

"tidak usah aku jawab pun kalian pasti sudah tau jawabannya"jawab Tsunade santai.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Sasuke sedikit ketakutan.

"tetapi berhubung Naruto telah menguasai dan bisa mengendalikan Kyubi kau masih bisa bernafas lega,apalagi kau seorang Uchiha,Kyubi sepertinya sudah memikirkannya"jawab Tsunade.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Naruto.

"aku akan beri tau saat hari itu tiba".

() ()

Sepulang dari kediaman Tsunade,Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi desa Konoha,semilir angin malam menerpa wajah mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang menarik dimatanya.

"ada apa Sasuke?"tanya Naruto.

"um…Naruto..aku mau makan ikan itu..sepertinya enak"jawab Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya memandang penjual ikan bakar itu.

"kau mau itu?"tanya Naruto seakan mengerti keinginan Sasuke.

"mau banget,ayo kesana Naruto!"seru Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju penjual Ikan bakar itu.

"Ji-san…bolehkan aku mencoba satu"pinta Sasuke pada sang penjual.

"boleh kok"balas sang penjual karena mengerti disamping Sasuke ada sang Hokage.

"Arigatou…um…ah enak sekali,Naruto beliin dong.."puji Sasuke lalu memaksa Naruto untuk membelikannya.

"eh..tapi kalau nggak baik buat kandunganmu bagaimana?,kita tanya Sakura dulu saja ya"pinta Naruto.

"tapi aku maunya sekarang..SEKARANG..!,ayolah Naruto..aku nggak akan kenapa-napa,aku pingin sekali Naru…"rengek Sasuke.

"baiklah..baiklah..kau ingin berapa?"tanya Naruto menurut.

"5 ikan..cepat ji-san bungkusin 5 ikan bakar yang masih hangat ya"jawab Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas,kata Sakura cepat lambat Sasuke akan mengalami fase Ngidam seperti saat ini dan kalau nggak diturutin sang anak bisa ngileran saat lahir nanti,hah..merepotkan.

"Arigatou Ji-san..ayo pulang Naruto"ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

"ah..iya…".

.

.

Hari pertama Sasuke menjalankan aktifitas yang berbeda jauh dengan kebiasaannya dulu.

setiap pagi ia selalu melakukan ritualnya di kamar mandi dan itu membuatnya seluruh badannya terasa lemas,tetapi meskipun begitu porsi makannya bertambah 3 kali lipat dari biasanya dan itu membuat tubuhnya bertambah berat.

"hah…60 kg..hampir setara dengan Chouji nih"sindir Naruto,saat ini mereka berdua berada ditaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Urusai…setelah ini selesai,aku akan menguruskan badanku"balas Sasuke ketus.

"masih 7 bulan lagi Suke,Ganbatte ya"ucap Naruto,tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"7 bulan lagi ya…"gumamnya.

"memangnya kenapa?,kau tidak senang?"tanya Naruto.

"ah tidak..tidak apa-apa kok,tentu saja aku senang,kalau aku tidak senang,sudah aku gugurkan mulai awal"jawab Sasuke.

"hah..kau ini menakut-nakuti aku saja sih,ayo masuk udara sudah mulai dingin"ajak Naruto.

"nggak mau kalau suami yang sangat aku cintai ini tidak menggendongku"pinta Sasuke manja.

"ieh…kau punya kaki Sasuke..kalau kau nggak kuat berdiri,aku pula berat badanmu kan bertambah,berat tauk"tolak Naruto halus.

"huh ya sudah..aku saja selalu menuruti apa yang kau inginkan,tetapi sekarang aku meminta suatu yang jarang sekali kau menolak"rajuk Sasuke seperti anak kecil.

"ya…ya…aku akan menggendongmu"balas Naruto lalu dengan niat yang sebenarnya terpaksa,ia menggendong Sasuke dipunggungnya.

Sasuke tau Naruto tidak ikhlas mengangkatnya seperti ini,jelas karena berat badannya bertambah.

"Arigatou Naruto…"gumamnya disertai senyum langkanya.

()()()()()()()

"**mendadak Naruto sibuk dengan tugasnya dan harus menginap disana,aku disuruhnya untuk menjagamu"**ucap Kyubi,sekarang ia berada ditubuh bunshin Naruto.

"hah…ya sudahlah..apa biju sepertimu memperlukan makanan?"tanya Sasuke,sekarang ia masih berkutat di dapur.

"**perlu dong,aku juga makhluk hidup,cepat buatkan aku daging kepala babi panggang"**perintah Kyubi seenaknya.

"aku tidak punya kepala babi tetapi kepala kyubi kau mau?"balas Sasuke ketus.

"**ya..ya..ya..aku bercanda,kau masak apa?,cepat hidangkan kemari"**perintah Kyubi lagi.

"nih..e-eh…kok dihabisin sih?"protes Sasuke karena Kyubi secepat kilat menghabiskan masakan yang ia masak susah payah itu.

"**kenapa Naruto banyak makan?,jawabannya untuk aku juga dan mumpun aku tidak berada dibawah kendalinya,aku akan makan sepuasnya ha…ha…ha…"**balas Kyubi denga ketawa evilnya itu.

"lalu aku harus makan apa?,lalu anakmu ini akan makan apa HAH…!"bentak Sasuke,ia berjanji setelah melahirkan bayi ini,ia akan menyegel rubah gila itu ke Neraka.

"**benar juga ya..kau bisa masak lagi kan?,dari pada kau kelaparan,aku mau nonton tv dulu,jaa"**ucap Kyubi dengan santainya lalu melenganggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah kaya' orang kesurupan.

.

"**hey mau kemana?"**tanya Kyubi pada Sasuke,setelah kejadian yang memuakkan tadi,Sasuke memutuskan membuat ramen dan menemani Kyubi menonton tv dan itu pun karena paksaan.

"tidurlah,ini sudah larut malam,kau kalau mau tidur dikamar tamu saja,walaupun kau berwujud Naruto sekalipun"jawab Sasuke lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"**woy,tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku suamimu"**protes Kyubi dan hening tidak ada jawaban karena sang lawan bicara telah terlelap.

"**bocah merepotkan…"**desis Kyubi,dengan sekuat tenaga ia dobrak pintu kamar Sasuke dan…

Bzztt…..!

"**Kuso…!"**gumam Kyubi,dengan terpaksa ia tidur di kamar tamu yang sumpah,berantakan sekali.

'**kalau kau tidak sedang mengandung anakku sudah kubunuh kau dari tadi!'**rutuk Kyubi.

To Be Continue

Soal nama Kyubi 'u'nya cuma satu memang aku sengaja,meleset dikit nggak apa-apa kan?.

Trima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereviews fic abal ini.

Arigatou Minna-san...

Uchiha Kirana.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyubi Baby

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Kyubi Baby Uchiha Kirana

Pair :NaruSasu,KyuSasu

Genre :Romance & Family

Rate :T-M

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,dll

"Tadaima…"seru Naruto,ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke dan calon bayinya itu.

Prang…!

"Kau benar-benar hewan terbrengsek…!".

"Apa salahku hah…!,apa aku salah memakan makanan darimu hah..!".

"Tapi aku juga butuh makan..!,kau menghabiskannya..!".

Mendengar kegaduhan dari arah dapur,Narutpun segera menemui Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang ternyata sedang bertengkar.

"Hey..ada apa ribut-ribut,bukannya disambut dengan hangat malah disambut kayak begini"lerai Naruto.

"Tanya saja sama hewan kesayanganmu itu…!"teriak Sasuke kesal lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

BRAKK….!

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi yang masih berada di bunshinnya.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku butuh banyak makanan,memang apa salahnya aku menghabiskan masakannya,toh dia bisa buat lagi,seharusnya dia mengerti aku dong"jawab Kyuubi egois.

"Pantas saja Sasuke marah,seharusnya kau sebagai suaminya yang memahaminya bukan Sasuke yang memahamimu,seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya,Sasuke yang seperti itu sudah mau mengandung anakmu dan anakku"balas Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya kekamar untuk berbicara baik-baik pada Sasuke.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Sasuke aku masuk ya"pinta Naruto,karena tidak ada jawaban,ia pun mencoba membukanya dan ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci,ia pun masuk dan melihat Sasuke meringkuk diatas kasur sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Naruto..aku lapar.."ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Apa tidak ada sisa sedikitpun?"tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan kepala Sasuke.

"Kau mau makan apa?,nanti aku belikan?"tanya Naruto lagi,ia khawatir hal ini bisa membuat kondisi Sasuke memburuk,ia bersumpah akan menghukum Kyubi setelah ini.

"Ramen..aku ingin sekali ramen"jawab Sasuke.

"AH...baiklah aku akan memebelikannya untukmu,nanti kita makan bersama ya"ucap Naruto dan dengan secepat kilat iapun pergi menuju Ramen Ichiraku.

'Huh…Naruto…'.

.

"**Naruto….!,kenapa kau kurung aku lagi…!,cepat lepaskan aku…!"**teriak Kyuubi,pasalnya Naruto mengurunya atau bisa bilang menyegelnya di tempat yang sangat pengap dialam bawah sadar Naruto.

"Itu sebagai hukumanmu Kyuu,kondisi Sasuke melemah karenamu,aku benar-benar marah sekarang,kamu nikmati saja di tempat ini"balas Naruto lalu setelah itu ia kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau apakan dia?"tanya Sasuke.

"Sedikit hukuman kurungan untuknya"jawab Naruto santai "Itadakimasu…"

*()*()*()*()*()*()*

"Usia kandungan Sasuke-kun sudah memasuki 5 bulan..Sasuke-kun harus banyak-banyak olah raga ya,kan biasanya Sasuke-kun melalukan hal itu setiap hari"jelas Sakura.

"Yah..memang bulan ini aku jarang sekali berolah raga sih,entah rasanya malas sekali"balas Sasuke.

"Jangan begitu dong Sasuke-kun,ini juga demi anakmu"ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,Jaa ne"pamit Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung rumah sakit itu.

"_Kalau aku menjadi seperti dia,aku sudah membunuh bayi iyu sejak malu apa laki-laki bisa hamil,apalagi Uchiha terhormat seperti dia"._

Deg...!

Perkataan itu benar-benar menyinggung Sasuke,berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"_T__ernyata Uchiha itu rendah juga ya,memang pantas dimusnahkan"._

Sasuke yang tidak terima klannya dilecehkan seperti itu berbalik dan balas memaki orang bermulut pisau itu.

"Apa kita pernah punya masalah?,kau boleh-boleh saja mencemoohaku,tapi jangan hanya bisa menikmati kedamaian ini tanpa mengerti apapun,aku bisa saja membunuh kalian"balasnya lalu dengan cepat ia berlari menjauhi orang-orang desa itu.

'Bodoh,aku tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia itu kan,aku memang benar-benar bodoh'rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

"Sasuke..um..hari ini sampai lusa aku ada pertemuan di Sunagakure nih,boleh tidak?"tanya Naruto,kalaupun misalnya Sasuke tidak memperbolehkannya ke Suna,ia akan menyuruh Shikamaru atau Kakashi yang kesana.

"Tentu saja boleh,kau kan seorang hokage Naruto,kalau begitu aku akan membereskan pakaianmu"jawab Sasuke,ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau aku pergi,kau harus ada yang menjaga,bagaimana kalau Kyubi yang menjagamu"ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke membatu sejenak.

"K-kau bodoh,dobe,atau Usuratonkachi sih,lebih baik aku sendiri saja"tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Ieh..tidak bisa begitu,tenang saja rubah nakal itu sudah kapok kok,setelah ini dia akan meminta maaf akan sikapnya"balas Naruto.

"Serius?".

"Dua rius deh".

"Hm..baiklah begitu,kalau dia berbuat ulah lagi,aku benar-benar akan menyegelnya"ucap Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar untuk menyiapkan pakaian Naruto selama di Suna,ohh…so sweet#plakk.

"He..he..he..silahkan saja Sasu.."cengir Naruto.

(U)(C)(H)(I)(H)(A)*(S)(A)(S)(U)(K)(E)

2 hari tanpa Naruto bagaiakan seabad baginya,walaupun tingkahnya yang benar-benar membuat uchiha bungsu ini jengkel setengah mati,tetapi sebenarnya ia benar-benar menikmati momen itu,itulah cara Naruto mempresiasikan rasa cintanya pada sang Uchiha.

Setelah sang rubah atau bisa dibilang Kyubi/Kurama meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan berjanji akan menjadi suami yang baik,mereka sedang berjalan-jalan menuju sebuah danau yang selalu Sasuke kunjungi semasa kecil dulu.

"Aku sudah lama tidak kemari,ternyata masih seperti biasa ya"gumam Sasuke.

"Ternyata Uchiha bisa galau juga"sindir Kyuubi yang ada pada diri bunshin Naruto.

"Aku juga manusia rubah,aku masih punya hati,Uchiha juga seorang manusia yang tidak berdaya dihadapan tuhan"balas Sasuke.

"Hm..lalu setelah ini kau mau apa?"tanya Kyuubi.

"Biasanya aku akan menenggelamkan diri di air danau yang dingin itu,aku selalu mencoba bunuh diri,tetapi aku selalu masih hidup dan baik-baik saja"jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kau akan bunuh diri lagi?".

"hm..sepertinya".

"heh..! jangan bodoh,Naruto benar-benar akan membenciku selamanya kalau kau mati,lagi pula sama saja kau membunuh anakku"bentak Kyuubi.

"Ha..ha..ha..aku kan cuma bilang sepertinya,aku tidak bodoh dan melakukan hal itu lagi Kyuubi"balas Sasuke sedikit terkikik.

"Lalu sekarang kita mau apa di danau ini?"tanya Kyuubi mencoba sabar.

"Temani aku menikmati danau ini sampai malam nanti"jawab Sasuke,ia menyeret tubuh Kyuubi dan mendudukkan Kyuubi disampingnya ,setelah itu ia menyenderkan bahunya kedada bidang Kyubi yang sebenarnya milik Naruto dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Eh..kau mau apa?"tanya Kyuubi penuh selidik.

"Bermesraan dengan suami keduaku"jawab Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Haish..kau ini..ya sudahlah.."balas Kyuubi yang tidak akan mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya Uchiha yang satu ini pun menuruti semua ucapan Sasuke,dan malam hari itu mereka habiskan dengan Sasuke yang tertidur di dada Kyuubi dan tangan Kyuubi yang mengelus rambut tebal nan hitam Sasuke.

.

"Bagaimana nih kebersamaan kalian,menyenangkan?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke di suatu sore hari di balkon rumah mereka.

"Ya..menyenangkan,tetapi masih tetap berbeda tanpa kehadiranmu disisiku"jawab Sasuke manja

"Ternyata kau bisa menggombal juga ya,aku juga merasa begitu,kangen sekali padamu sampai-sampai tidak konsen terhadap rapat"ucap Naruto.

"Jangan main-main Naruto,kau seorang Hokage Konoha,kau bisa-bisa dipecat dari jabatanmu"ucap Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Jangan meremehkanku Sasuke,di rapat selanjutnya aku ditunjuk sebagai ketua yang akan diadakan di Konoha"bangga Naruto.

"Iya..iya..maaf"balas Sasuke dan seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"Aa..aku sudah tidak sabar lagi,sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah"seru Naruto,ia pegang perut Sasuke yang telah membesar itu.

"Naruto..apa dia tidak malu mempunyai seorang ibu yang notabene cowok sepertiku,aku takut dibenci"ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Suatu saat dia akan mengerti dan aku yakin anak kita ini akan menjadi anak yang baik"balas Naruto lalu mengecup perut itu seakan-akan mengencup sang anak.

"Lalu..soal resiko kematianku-".

"Kau tidak akan mati,aku akan berusaha akan hal itu,kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri,kau kuat Sasuke..kau kuat"ujar Naruto memberi semangat pada Sasuke sambil mencengkran kedua pundak suami a.k.a istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa dirimu,kau harus membantuku Naruto"balas Sasuke,senyum merekah dibibir tipisnya itu.

"Pasti".

###****###

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak terasa pula usia kandungan Sasuke sudah memasuki umur 8 bulan dan Naruto semakin over protective padanya.

Sasuke juga merasa sedikit perubahan pada dirinya,setiap malam perutnya akan terasa panas dan ia kurang tidur akan hal juga jadi jarang sekali makan itu membuat tubuhnya semakin kurus,pipinya tirus dan matanya berkantung,sekarang pun ia hanya bisa tergeletak diatas kasur karena lemas yang selalu menghapirinya.

"Sasuke-kun…ayo makan,mumpung buburnya masih hangat"tawar Sakura dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan Sasuke.

"Tsunade no baa-chan…bagaimana ini?"tanya Naruto panik pada Tsunade yang terus memandangi Sasuke.

"Bayi Kyubi sudah mulai bereaksi,kemungkinan bulan ini ia akan melahirkan"jawab Tsunade.

"Kau bercanda,lihat kondisinya ba-chan…Sasuke bisa.."Naruto tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ucapannya itu.

"Kau mau anakmu atau bahkan Sasuke mati hah!,kita bisa memungkinkan hal itu walaupun resikonya cukup besar,kau harus hemat-hemat cakramu sampai saat itu tiba"balas Tsunade.

"**A****kan aku lakukan apapun itu demi istri dan anakku"**ucap Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja menguasai tubuh Naruto.

"Kau harus bisa bertanggung jawab Kurama"gumam Tsunade.

"**T****anpa diberi taupun,aku akan bertanggung jawab akannya"**balas Kyuubi,ia pandang sedih Sasuke yang sudah mulai tertidur.

.

2 days ago…

'Sasuke…kalaupun kau meninggalkanku nanti..,kita akan pergi bersama-sama karena aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun'.

"Naruto.."panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Ya ada apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Beri aku cakramu"jawab Sasuke dan tidak lama-lama pun Naruto menyalurkan cakra bijuu modenya ke Sasuke,ia akan selalu bertindak seperti ini karena bayi Kyubi yang sudah mulai membesar itu terus-menerus menyerap cakra Sasuke,ditambah lagi bayi manusia mereka yang juga membutuhkan cakra Sasuke dan itu juga salah satu penyebab Sasuke seperti ini.

"Arigatou nee…tetapi kenapa perutku sangat sakit sekali,ugh…"erang Sasuke pelan,ia pegang perutnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Sasuke..kau kenapa..?!,hey…!"ucap Naruto panik lalu merangkul Sasuke yang sangat kesakitan.

"AGH….Sakit…Naru..! hnn…ahh…!"teriak Sasuke,Naruto mengerti akan hal ini pun segera membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit secepat kilat.

To Be Continue

Bagaimana,Masih ada Typo kah?

Uchiha Kirana


	5. Chapter 5

Kyuubi Baby

_Chapter 5_

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Kyuubi Baby Uchiha Kirana

Pair :NaruSasu,KyuuSasu

Genre :Romance & Family

Rate :T-M

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,dll

Happy Reading

"Arigatou…tetapi kenapa perutku sangat sakit sekali,ugh…"erang Sasuke pelan sambil memegang perutnya,menahan sakit.

"Sasuke..kau kenapa..?!,hey…!"ucap Naruto panik lalu merangkul Sasuke yang sangat kesakitan.

"AGH….Sakit…Naru..! hnn…ahh…!"teriak Sasuke,Naruto mengerti akan hal ini pun segera membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit secepat kilat.

.

.

"Tidak aku duga akan secepat ini,Shizune cepat persiapkan alat-alatnya"perintah Tsunade.

"Baik"

"Sasuke tarik nafas perlahan..lahan.."perintah Tsunade halus,tetapi tidak bisa Sasuke lakukan karena rasa sakit yang ia derita itu.

"Basan...!"teriak Naruto panik melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak karena sakit,Naruto merasa sang bayi Kyuubi sedari tadi memaksa untuk secepatnya dikeluarkan.

"Kau juga harus tenang Naruto,kita tidak ada waktu untuk membius Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan bayinya,jadi kau tenagkan Sasuke sebisa mungkin,karena aku akan mengoperasinya secara sadar"jelas Tsunade.

"**A****pa tidak beresiko,Sasuke bisa kesakitan"**ucap Kyuubi yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam bunshin Naruto saat mengetahui kalau Sasuke akan melahirkan.

"Tapi hanya itu caranya,baiklah aku akan memulainya"ucap Tsunade,ia menarik nafasnya perlahan-lahan,disampingnya ada Shizune yang mengusap peluh di mengambil pisau bedahnya dan mendekatkan pada perut Sasuke yang sudah tidak dilapisi apapun.

"JANGAN…ITU PASTI SAKIT…!"teriak Sasuke saat melihat pisau tajam itu mulai menusuk perutnya dan membelahnya.

"AHH…!AGH…!SAKIT…!"

Dan setelah pisau itu membelah perut Sasuke menjadi dua?,dengan cepat tapi teliti Tsunade mengambil sang bayi berlumuran darah itu dibantu Kyuubi yang terus-menerus menyalurkan cakra pada tubuh Sasuke dan sang bayi.

"Ugh..sa-sakit..aghh…!"erang Sasuke keras,Naruto sampai harus memeganginya kuat-kuat agar tidak jatuh.

"Sasuke..kau harus tenang"hibur Naruto,padahal dirinya sendiripun sama sekali tidak tenang.

"Argh…!,a-aku tida-ak kuat lagi…ugh…!"

"Naruto…!,terus alirkan cakramu pada Sasuke…!"

"Tanpa kau beri taupun aku sudah melakukannya!"

Suasana tampak menegangkan di ruangan operasi itu,Sasuke yang tidak henti-hentinya mengerang kesakitan,bukan hanya karena perutnya yang dengan paksa dibelah untuk mengeluarkan sang bayi,tetapi sang bayi yang seperti mengeluarkan lahar panas dari dalam tubuhnya yang membuat ia sangat kesakitan.

Tanpa sadar Mangekyo Sharinggan Sasuke aktif secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menghadap mata sang bayi yang baru setengah dikeluarkan,dan mata sang bayi yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka karena berekasi dengan MS yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Sasuke…!,hentikan…!"bentak Tsunade,sang bayi memang akan benar-benar selamat karena itu,tetapi bisa saja Sasuke yang akan mati.

Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu segera menutup mata Sasuke dengan tangannya erat-erat dan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan itu dengan tangannya dengan susah payah.

"Sasu..jangan bertindak bodoh!,kau kuat Sasuke aku yakin itu"gumam Naruto memberi semangat Sasuke yang hampir putus asa.

"Baiklah..hah..hah..sedikit lagi,Shizune cepat potong tali pusarnya"ucap Tsunade dan dengan cepat Shizune memotong tali pusar itu perlahan dan…

"Oek…oek..oek…"dan suara tangisan bayi itu membuat Sasuke menteskan air matanya begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Selamat Naruto..Sasuke..anak kalian laki-laki.."ucap Tsunade lega bercampur senang.

"Bi-biarkan aku melihat anakku.."ucap Sasuke lirih dan Tsunadepun mendekatkan sang bayi yang telah bersih itu dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hah..hah…akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu bayi merepotkan…"ucap Sasuke terbata-bata sebelum kesadaran mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Sasuke..!,basan..ada apa dengan Sasuke..?!"tanya Naruto panik,ia genggam erat tangan yang mulai mendingin itu.

"Tenang dulu Naruto,Sasuke mengalami pendarahan dan kelelahan yang luar ia tertidur,ia butuh itu"jawab Tsunade singkat lalu menyerahlan bayi putih dan suci itu kehadapan Naruto.

"Gendong dia,aku harap kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik"ucapnya lalu menyuruh anak-anak buahnya untuk menjahit perut Sasuke yang terbuka cukup lebar itu,mengangkat bayi bijuu membuatnya menguras keringat.

"Baiklah,aku akan melihat keadaanmu didalam,bayi Kyuubi"gumam Naruto,ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan seketika ia telah berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan bersih itu.

"Biar aku yang menghampirinya Naruto"ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin melihanya,lalu kenapa tempat penyegelannya sangat bersih seperti ini?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Sasuke sudah mempersiapkannya sejak awal,ia ingin membuat bayiku tetap nyaman meskipun tidak berada di dunia manusia,jadi mulai sekarang anakmu akan menjadi seorang jinkcuriki sama sepertimu"jelas Kyuubi.

"Hah..baiklah kalau begitu,setelah ini aku akan menyegel kekuatannya untuk semetara agar tidak mengganggu perkembangan anakku"jelas Naruto lalu merapalkan segel tangan dan menyegel setengah kekuatan bayi Kyuubi yang bisa saja lebih besar dari pada kekuatan Kyuubi.

Dan seketika di perut sang bayi Manusia terdapat simbol yang berarti segel telah selesai dilakukan.

"Kau mau memberi nama apa pada anakmu?"tanya Tsunade.

"Menma,Uzumaki sudah menyiapkannya sejak awal"jawab Naruto disertai senyuman khasnya,ia peluk anaknya dalam gendongannya itu untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya.

"Hm..nama yang bagus,kalau begitu aku akan membawa Menma menuju ruangan bayi,Sasuke juga akan dipindahkan kekamar rawat"ucap Tsunade,lalu mengambil Menma dari gendongan Naruto lalu membawanya keluar.

"Hah..dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu kau terbangun Sasu…terima kasih sudah berjuang sampai seperti ini"gumam Naruto lalu mengelus pelan rambut Sasuke yang telah berkeringat itu.

._._._.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang saat ini bertugas memeriksa keadaan Sasuke yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke-kun hanya kelelahan Naruto,tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan,tetapi setelah ia sadar nanti,suruh Sasuke-kun untuk jangan bergerak dulu,luka di perutnya masih belum mengering"jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Baiklah begitu,lalu bagaimana dengan Menma?,Tsunade basan kejam sekali tidak memperbolehkanku bertemu dengan anakku sendiri?"tanya Naruto cemberut.

"Ha..ha..ha..Menma baik-baik saja kok,Tsunade-sama sengaja tidak mempertemukanmu dengan Menma dulu karena Menma harus menjalani beberapa perawatan,dia kan lahir prematur Naruto"jawab Sakura cekikikan.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga kan…"ucapan Naruto menggantung karena dengan tiba-tiba anggota team 10 plus Kakashi datang dan mengejutkan mereka,meskipun hanya Ino saja.

"Kyyaa…!,selamat ya Naruto-sama..!"seru Ino keras,ruangan sebelahpun sampai bisa mendengarnya.

"Sstt…Ino jangan berisik"keluh Shikamaru bosan.

"Naruto-sama kami membawakan buah-buahan untuk Sasuke.."ucap Chouji lalu menyerahkan sekranjang aneka buah-buahan itu pada Naruto.

"Ah..Arigatou minna.."balas Naruto.

"Yo Naruto,bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"tanya Kakashi,ia pandangi salah satu muridnya yang masih memejamkan mata itu.

"Sasuke masih kelelahan,yah..melihat saat persalinannya tadi membuatku seakan-akan merasakan kesakitannya"jawab Naruto dan Kakashi hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"A...kalau Sasuke yang kuat aja sudah kayak gini,gimana aku nanti?,aku takut ngelahirin"ucap Ino hiper,dalam bayangannya ia sudah hamil 9 bulan,lalu perutnya mulai kontraksi dan suaminya yang entah siapa tidak ada dirumah,ia mengerang-erang kesakitan danndirinya mati.

"Sebenarnya…Sasuke juga mengandung anak Kyuubi,kita bisa punya anakpun juga karena Kyuubi"jelas Naruto membuat Ino-Shika-Cho melongo.

"HAH…!,nggak mungkin…!"seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ini kenyataan,aku memang sengaja merahasikan ini semua demi keamanan desa ini,mulai sekarang anakku juga seorang Jinkcuriki sama sepertiku,meskipun bayi Kyuubi masih kecil"balas Naruto tenang.

"Dan itu semua yang membuat keadaan Sasuke melemah?"tanya Shikamaru ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ya,bayi Kyuubi terus-menerus menyerap cakra Sasuke sekaligus jiwanya,kalau tidak ada aku yang mengendalikannya,Sasuke..sudah dipastikan akan mati tetapi sang bayi masih tetap …aslinya sih bagaimanapun juga manusia yang mengandung bayi Bijuu akan mati tetapi karena Sasuke itu kuat dan mempunyai rasa kasih sayang yang luar biasa,ia masih tetap hidup"jawab Naruto lirih,tetapi masih terselip nada bahagia di kata-katanya.

"Menyerap jiwa…sama saja menyerap nyawa manusia…hiks..Sasuke-kun memang hebat,nggak sia-sia aku menyukainya"dan seketika atmosfir di ruangan ini menghitam.

"Aha..ha..piece Hokage-sama…aku cuma bercanda kok"cenges Ino.

.

.

Hujan mulai membahasai bumi di malam purnama di desa Konohagakure,pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi hanya tertidur di kasur putih itu mulai membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita,sepertinya mengalami pemadaman listrik untuk mengurangi bahaya karena hujan disertai badai dan petir yang terus menjalar di langit.

"Ugh..kenapa gelap sekali?"keluh Sasuke,seseorang yang telah siuman sangat sepi,tidak ada orang yang menemaninya.

Karena tidak ada orang dan ruangan itu sangat gelap,ia mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi gagal karena luka di perutnya itu menimbulkan rasa sakit dan pegang perutnya dan seketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku telah melahirkan dan masih hidup?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri,ia mencerna cukup lama dan akhirnya senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ya..dan aku sudah mempunyai anak,lalu dimana Naruto?"

Cklek…!

"Ah..maaf Sasu aku meninggalkanmu di tengah gelap yang melanda Konoha ini,habis aku harus mengurus desa dulu,he..he..he.."ucap Naruto yang baru datang.

"Kau membuatku kebingungan Hokage-sama"balas Sasuke dan setelah itu Narutopun terdiam,karena gelap dirinya tidak bisa mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Sasuke telah sadar.

"Kaukah itu Sasuke?"tanya Naruto memastikan.

"bukan,aku hantunya"jawabnya malas dan seketika tubuhnya langsung dipeluk oleh Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya karena kondisi ruangan itu yang gelap.

"K-kau…kenapa baru sadar sih,kau membuatku khawatir"ucap Naruto kesal tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…lalu bagaimana?,bagaimana keadaan Menma?"tanya Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja kok,tetapi harus dirawat karena lahirnya prematur"jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin melihatnya,aku tidak puas kalau belum melihat Menma"pinta Sasuke.

"Keadaanmu masih lemah Sasu…kau juga belum boleh banyak bergerak,luka diperutmu ini belum mengering,besok pagi Sakura berjanji akan membawa Menma kesini"tolak Naruto lembut lalu tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang menahan kekesalannya.

"Tapi aku inginnya lihat sekarang,aku sudah tidak sabar lagi,ayolah Naruto…Naruto-kun…"rengek Sasuke,ia sedikit terpaksa melakukan begini karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan pada bayinya itu.

"Hm bagaimana ya,baiklah begitu"balas Naruto lalu mengangkat pemuda keras kepala itu ala Bridal Style.

"Eh..kenapa kau mengangkatku?"tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku kan sudah bilang lukamu masih belum kering dan kalau kau memaksa berjalanpun kau tidak bisa,lebih praktis aku gendong kan,tenang kamu nggak berat lagi kok"jawab Naruto mencari kesenangan dalam kesempitan.

"Hn"gumam Sasuke pasrah,yang penting ia bisa menemui anaknya.

Koridor rumah sakit benar-benar sepi,karena ini sudah tengah malam ditambah lagi mati lampu,yang pasti semua sudah tertidur.

Naruto membawanya ke ruang bayi dan itulah satu-satunya ruangan yang disinari lampu penerangan.

"Kenapa letaknya berjauhan dari bayi yang lain?"tanya Sasuke heran,box bayi tempat anaknya berada terletak di tempat yang sangat jauh dari bayi-bayi lainnya.

"Menma bisa menyerap jiwa dan cakra bayi-bayi itu makanya Baa-san taruh dia di ruangan yang lain"jelas Naruto.

"Ah..souka.."

Narutopun mendekatkan Sasuke pada Menma yang sekarang berada didalam sebuah kaca untuk menunjang hidupnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih ketika mengandungnya,Menma seorang Jinkcuriki sama sepertimu,aku takut dia akan dibenci oleh orang-orang desa,aku sudah merasakannya kalau bayi Kyuubi monster dalam diri Menma lebih ganas dari Kyuubi dan bisa saja menghancurkan desa Konoha"ucap Sasuke ia sentuh kaca pelindung bayinya itu seakan-akan menyentuh langsung sang bayi.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"tanya Naruto geram.

"Kenapa?,itu semua akan terjadi cepat atau lambat,meskipun Menma sudah bisa mengendalikannya,itu tidak membantu sama sekali,aku yang mengandung bayi itu telah merasakan semuanya"jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mempercayai anakmu sendiri?"tanya Naruto semakin geram akan jawaban dari Sasuke yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya,seharusnya kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku katakan Naruto"balas Sasuke.

"…"

"Naruto…?"

"…"

"Baiklah kau marah,bisakah kau turunkan aku,aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Menma"pinta Sasuke.

"Kau mau melakukan apa?"tanya Naruto kesal.

"Menyempurnakan segelnya,agar hal itu tidak akan terjadi"jawab Sasuke.

'Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi,nyawaku sebagai jaminanya pada Dewa kematian'.

To Be Continue

Maaf baru bisa update ini fic,masih ada yang inget nggak?

Terima Kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini.

Reviewnya ya

Uchiha Kirana


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuubi Baby

_Chapter __6_

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Kyuubi Baby Uchiha Kirana

Pair :NaruSasu,KyuuSasu

Genre :Romance & Family

Rate :T-M

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,dll

Happy Reading

'Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi,nyawaku sebagai jaminanya pada Dewa kematian.'

.

"Aw...!"

"Masih sakit Sasuke?"

"Suatu saat kau akan merasakannya,dimana Naruto?"

"Akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk sekali Sasuke-kun,Ninja-ninja di Konoha menurun drastis,banyak orang yang enggan menjadi seorang ninja"jawab Kakashi yang pagi-pagi sekali menghampiri Sasuke atas perintah Naruto.

"Oh begitu ya...ternyata anak bodoh itu bisa menjadi serius kalau menyangkut desanya,ia benar-benar sudah berubah"ujar Sasuke.

"Dia kan seorang Hokage dan juga seorang ayah,tanggung jawabnya sangat besar"balas Kakashi.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang ayah,aku tidak pernah mengira akan terjadi seperti ini."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Tidak tahu,aku bingung."

.

.

"Sasuke?"panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam,ia tau kalau mantan kekasihnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm...?"

"Semenjak kemarin kau selalu diam,ada apa sih?,padahal besok kau sudah pulang loh,kau tidak senang"ucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"Aku cuma malas berbicara,ah iya aku mau menemui Menma,aku sudah tidak sabar memeluknya"balas Sasuke lalu ia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya menuju ke ruang dimana anaknya berada.

'Hah...dia mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi"desah Naruto lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjahuinya.

Di lain tempat,Hinata yang sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit untuk membeli obat-obatan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu suster yang berjaga di ruang bayi.

"Bagi saya sih bayi yang paling lucu itu Menma."

"Menma?"

"Menma itu anaknya Hokage kita,wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya,tetapi warna rambut dan tingkahnya mirip dengan ibunya."

"Oh begitu ya,kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"ucap Hinata lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju belakang tembok yang jarang dilalui orang-orang.

Pernah Hinata membayangkan dirinya lah yang akan melahirkan anak untuk Naruto,ia yakin sekali akan semakin dekat dengan Naruto semenjak perang dunia itu,tetapi kata orang-orang hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke memang sangatlah spesial dan selama ini yang ada dala pikiran Naruto hanyalah Sasuke seorang bukan dirinya.

Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membuat rumah tangga NaruSasu itu berantakan seolah melambangkan hatinya yang telah berantakan,ia dengan perlahan mendekati ruangan bayi didekatnya itu dan masuk dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena suster penjaga tadi pergi untuk makan siang,ia cari nama-nama yang terpapang di box bayi itu dan akhirnya iapun menemukannya di pojok sendiri ruangan yang bisa dibilang luas Menma,ia mendekati box bayi itu dan membuka tirai yang menutupinya,Hinata yang seorang pengguna Byakugan tidak menyadari ada semacam fuin dua simbol yang tertempel di box bayi itu,fuin itu mulai menyala seiring tangan Hinata yang mendekati leher si kecil kenapa ia merasa senang dengan kegiatannya ini tanpa menyadari kedua orang dibelakangnya yang memandangnya dengan penuh kekejutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...!"

Dan Hinatapun mematung ditempat.

_*Uchiha Sasuke*_

"Hinata-Chan...apa kau ingin mengunjungi Menma?"tanya Naruto yang tadi bersama Sasuke memergoki Hinata hampir melakukan sesuatu pada Menma.

"Ah...i-iya...Naruto-kun,maaf tidak izin dulu"jawab Hinata,dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu.

"Kau bohong"gumam Sasuke tajam.

"Aa..ta-tapi...".

"Sudahlah Hinata jangan hiraukan omongannya,aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke,jadi bisakah kau meninggalkan ruangan ini"pinta Naruto halus,tetapi kalau diteliti lebih cermat lagi ada nada dingin didalamnya.

"Ah baiklah,aku pergi dulu"ucap Hinata dengan terburu-buru lalu dengan cepat ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Fuin itu bekerja dengan membaca hati orang yang akan mendatangi Menma,apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Menma"ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan percaya kalau Hinata-chan berniat membunuh Menma"balas Naruto.

Saat Menma jatuh sakit atau pun dilukai maka dunia pun juga ikut hancur oleh sang anak musang yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Menma.

Hinata povs

Baru kali ini aku mendapat tatapan dingin dari Naruto-kun,dia seakan-akan sangat perbuatanku tadi salah dan untung mereka berdua tidak mengungkit-ngungkit lagi,tetapi sepertinya Naruto-kun menjadi membenciku.

Kenapa harus Sasuke yang mendapat semua yang aku inginkan dari Naruto-kun?,kenapa dia yang merebut Naruto dariku dan kenapa mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain.

.

"Kau yakin kalau kau tidak merasa sakit lagi?"tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sekarang mulai berkemas-kemas.

"Masih sedikit,tapi tidak apa-apa kok,lagi pula aku ingin sekali pulang"jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajah.

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu...nanti ambil obatmu diruanganku,aku pergi dulu"ucap Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk pulang tetapi seketika senyum diwajahnya luntur karena mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya marah sekaligus merasa bersalah.

'Sampai saat ini ia masih menyukainya ya...?'

*()*()*()*()*

"Aku berangkat dulu ya sayang."

"Hn,cepat pulang dan jangan ngelembur."

Narutopun mendekati Sasuke dan mengencup bibirnya lama setelah itu iapun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke, "Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya,kalau aku pulang cepat kau harus melayaniku."

Sasukepun mendorong pundak Naruto agar menjauh darinya dan melayangkan tatapan khasnya pada Naruto,"Kau benar-benar mesum Naruto"ucapnya.

"Ayolah,aku yakin kau juga menunggu hal ini sejak lama,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jaa"pamit Naruto lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan seringai mesum dibibirnya.

'Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang'batinnya setelah sekilas ia melihat wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai itu memerah.

"Tou-sanmu itu memang benar-benar mesum Menma"ucap Sasuke pada bayinya yang sekarang berada di kereta dorong itu.

Bayi 4 bulan itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah merengut ibunya.

Sampai saat ini pertumbuhan Menma baik-baik saja dan hanya saja Menma jarang sekali sakit atau pun menangis,seharusnya itu dianggap hal yang wajar tetapi berbeda dengan Menma justru itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Untuk mengisi waktu luang ia pun pergi menuju halaman belakang untuk berlatih,otot-ototnya pasti kaku setelah sekian lama tidak ia gunakan berlatih atau bertarung.

Sementara Menma yang masih di kereta bayi hanya melihat sambil terkantuk-kantuk,Sasuke tidak berlatih keras-keras,hanya sebatas melepar shuriken dan mengenai bayinya? Oh aku yakin itu tidak mungkin,tetapi...

Trang...!

Muncul kunai yang hampir mengenai tubuh mungil Menma kalau saja Sasuke dengan reflek membenturkan kunainya pada kunai misterisu itu. "Siapa?"tanyanya berwaspada,dengan cepat ia hampiri bayinya.

"Reflek yang bagus Uchiha"muncul seseorang bermasker dari balik pohon,bukan Kakashi tetapi musuh yang menyusup ke desa.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku,tapi cepat serahkan anakmu padaku kalau kau tidak ingin terluka"jawab orang misterius itu.

"Kau meremehkanku hah...!"sentak Sasuke kesal.

"Bisa apa kau dengan tubuh lemahmu itu heh...!"balas orang itu lalu dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata ia menghampiri Sasuke dan siap menebas Sasuke kalau saja Sasuke yang tidak kalah cepat berpindah tempat dengan Menma digendongannya.

"Kecepatanmu masih dibawahku"ucap Sasuke dingin.

'Sepertinya akan sulit' batin orang itu.*_ya iyalah bego,lah yang loe lawan tu kan Uchiha...!_*

"elemen api jurus spiral api"rapal orang itu lalu mengarahkan jurus api besar itu pada Sasuke. "Elemen tanah jurus penjara neraka"lanjut orang itu lalu mengurung Sasuke didalam penjara tanah yang dilapisi api itu.

"Oek...oek...oek..."tangis Menma karena udara didalam sana sangat pengap dan tidak baik untuk bayi seperti dirinya.

"Tenang Menma,Kaa-san pasti membunuh orang itu"hibur Sasuke lalu iapun memejamkan matanya dan seketika mata Eternal Mangekyo Sharinggan terpampang di bola matanya.

"Ternyata sangat mudah ya"ucap orang misterius itu meremehkan dan seketika penjara tanah itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Zzttt...!

"Tanah lemah terhadap petir dan kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku dengan jurus pengecut seperti itu"dan tanpa disadari orang itu panah ungu berlapis api hitam melesat menuju kearahnya.

Blarr...!

Dan tanpa merasa sakit orang itu sudah mati tertembus panah raksasa itu.

Sasukepun menghampiri orang misterius itu dan membuka maskernya.

'Apa sebenarnya tujuan orang ini mengincar Menma?'

.

.

"Hokage-sama...banyak warga desa yang mengeluh karena anak-anaknya diculik oleh seseorang"jelas ninja Jounin yang melapor kekacauan desa pada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti,cepat cari penyusup itu sisanya biar aku yang urus"jelas Naruto.

"Baik"dan Jonin itupun pergi.

"Hah...aku kira setelah perang usai tidak akan ada lagi yang seperti ini"keluh Naruto pada dirinya senderkan bahunya pada kursi dibelakangnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang anak,Hokage kita ini kan baru mempunyai bayi dan bayi juga termasuk anak-anak dan sekarang masalah di Konoha adalah penculikan bayi secara misterius,jadi...

"Baka...!,aku kan juga punya anak...!"dan Narutopun lari terpontang-panting menuju rumahnya.

.

"Sasuke nggak usah pakai Susano'o juga,kondisimu masih kurang stabil"jelas Sakura,setelah melawan penculik itu tiba-tiba ia roboh kalau saja Naruto tidak datang dan dengan cepat membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

"Berisik"balas Sasuke datar. "Kalau kau sudah menjadi seperti diriku kau akan tau bagaimana rasanya."

"Ya...ya...ya..."

"Dimana Menma?"

"Diamankan Naruto-sama,Uchiha-san."

"Sakura..!,sejak kapan kau begini sih?"

"Iya...ya...,Suamimu tercinta itu menyuruh para ninja jounin untuk menjaga Menma"jelas Sakura.

"Sampai segitunya?"tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya,memangnya kenapa? Seharusnya kau senangkan ?"tanya Sakura.

"Tidak...cuma terlalu berlebihan saja"jelas Sasuke datar.

.^.^.^.

"Sepertinya penculik hanya mengambil bayi yang mempunyai darah ninja saja,terbukti tidak banyak penculikan bayi dari kalangan pedagang"jelas Aori,chunin pengawas Konoha.

"Aku mengerti,sepertinya tujuan mereka adalah memusnahkan ninja di dunia ini,hal ini juga terjadi diseluruh desa ninja"jelas Naruto.

"Seperti kiamat bagi dunia shinobi ya"celetuk Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Ya sepertinya begitu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi,aku akan menyelamatkan calon-calon Ninja yang nanti akan membawa perubahan pada dunia"ucap Naruto tegas lalu secepat kilat ia menghilang.

Brakk...!

"Dimana Naruto...?!"

"Dia sudah pergi Sasuke,ada apa...?"

"Ck kuso...!"

Brakk...!

"Pelan-pelan Sasuke *_*"

Anggota Rockie 12 (minus tim 7 karena belum ada) melakukan pertemuan di lapangan latihan atas perintah Hokage untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Untung saja aku belum mempunyai anak,kebayang deh bagaimana paniknya aku saat hal itu terjadi pada anakku nanti"ucap Ino sangat bersyukur.

"Tapi Hokage kita yang satu ini kan mempunyai bayi yang baru lahir,kebayang deh gimana paniknya dia"balas Tenten.

"Ehem...tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian disini adalah untuk aku tugaskan misi rangking A untuk menjaga setiap orang Konoha yang mempunyai anak tidak peduli dari kalangan apapun,aku juga akan memerintah tim Konohamaru dkk untuk melakukan tugas serupa,masa depan ninja harus kita jaga."ucap Naruto tegas tidak ada wajah lelucon lagi di raut mukanya.

"Baik!"balas mereka serempak.

"Shikamaru,aku tugaskan kau untuk mengatur semua misi ini,ada yang harus aku lakukan."perintah Naruto,sebelum ia melesat pergi ada sepasang tangan yang mencengkramnya erat.

"Mau kemana lagi kau hm...?!"ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dihadapan Naruto,pasangan suami is-eh suami-suami kilat.

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto datar.

"Dimana Menma?"tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Aku menaruhnya di tempat yang aman,tenang kau cukup istirahat saja"jawab Naruto.

"Beri tahu dimana ? atau aku berjanji akan mendiamkanmu seumur hidup"ancam Sasuke yang akhirnya membuat Naruto menjawab jujur.

"Ah iya..iya..aku mengamankannya di ruang bawah tanah tempat teraman karena cakra apapun tidak akan terdeteksi,aku sudah memasang fuin disana"jawab Naruto kalah telak.

"Baiklah begitu,selamat menjalankan tugasmu sebagai -sama"dan secepat kilat Sasuke pun menghilang.

Dari kejadian itu para Shinobi Kunoichi menemukan satu kelemahan Hokage mereka,yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang kita tidak perli berbasa-basi,tujuan kita adalah mengambil bayi itu,kita tidak perlu lagi meneror desa 5 negara besar,cepat ambil tanpa membunuhnya"ucap seseorang bertubuh besar yang wajahnya tidak terlihat karena minimnya cahaya diruangan itu.

"Baik."

'Sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki kekuatan Uchiha dan Kyuubi khe...khe...khe...'

To Be Continue

Review selalu ditunggu,jangan lupa baca ficku yang abal-abal lainnya ya

Uchiha Kirana


	7. Chapter 7

Kyuubi Baby

_Chapter __7_

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Kyuubi Baby Uchiha Kirana

Pair :NaruSasu,KyuuSasu

Genre :Romance & Family

Rate :T-M

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,dll

Happy Reading

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju kesuatu tempat di ujung gua bawah tanah tempat bayinya berada,meskipun terletak dibawah tanah udara didalam sangat sejuk karena ini termasuk tempat suci di Konoha.

"Kalian bisa membantu Hokage diluar sana,biar aku yang menjaga Menma"ucap Sasuke pada kedua jounin yang diperintah Naruto untuk menjaga Menma.

"Baik"dan dengan patuh kedua jounin itu telah melesat pergi.

Ia lihat bayi mungilnya itu yang ternyata telah tertidur,ia elus pelan kepala Menma wajah tenang bayinya membuat ia tersenyum dengan sendirinya.

"Hah...aku sudah seperti wanita saja"gumamnya.

.

.

"Kami ingin anak kami kembali Hokage-sama hiks..."semua orang didesa Konoha menangisi anak-anaknya yang telah diculik lalu ada kemungkinan untuk dibunuh.

"Aku sudah menemukan markas musuh,aku berjanji akan membebaskan anak-anak kalian"balas Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pusaran angin besar menerjang warga-warga membuat kerusakan cukup parah.

"Pengguna elemen tanah,cepat lindungi warga desa,biar aku yang menghadapi orang itu"ucap Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia menghmapiri seseorang yang sekarang berada di atas bukit patung hokage.

"Wah...wah...wah...akhirnya tuan hokage turun tangan juga"puji Daroi,pimpinan organisasi yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu.

"Jangan basa-basi,cepat kembalikan bayi-bayi mereka"perintah Naruto keras.

"Tidak semudah itu Hokage-sama"dan Daroi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jurus elemen angin yang langsung menerjang Naruto.

"Elemenmu juga angin ya,baiklah begitu,taju kage bunshin no jutsu"dan ribuan bayangan Naruto langsung menerjang Daroi secara membabi buta.

Daroi di penglihatan Naruto sudah babak belur tetapi ia tau kalau dia bukan yang asli.

"Kau mau tujuanku menculik bayi-bayi tidak berguna itu?"ucap Daroi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Naruto

"Memusnahkan calon-calon Ninja di dunia ini"jawab Naruto tenang.

"Ternyata kau cukup pintar,tetapi ada satu bayi yang akan aku biarkan hidup untuk tujuanku"ucap Daroi,seringai di bibirnya semakin membesar.

"Siapa?"tanya Naruto dan matanya membelalak mendengar jawaban orang berbadan besar itu.

"Uzumaki Menma,aku sudah mengincarnya sejak lama,ya sejak ia masih dalam kandungan **istrimu **tercinta".

"Kuso...!"dan dalam bijuu mode Naruto pun menyerang Daroi dengan Odama Rasenggan.

Blarr...!

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bertarung Hokage-sama,anak buahku sudah aku perintahkan untuk mengambil anakmu ha...ha...ha...!"suara tawa membahana di setiap sudut desa Konoha.

"Bos tidak apa-apa?"tiba-tiba dari arah barat datang dua orang anak buah Daroi menghampiri bosnya itu.

"Cepat sembuhkan luka di perutku lalu bagaimana ?,apa kalian berhasil?"tanya Daroi kasar.

"Maaf bos,kami yang ingin menerobis tanah menuju gua itu terhalangi oleh api hitam yang menjalar dari dalam,banyak yang mati terbakar bos"jawab salah satu anak buah itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

"BAKA...!,seharusnya kalian bisa menyerang orang lemah seperti itu..!"bentak Daroi kesal,ia tahu jurus api hitam adalah jurus klan Uchiha dan ia juga tau siapa yang menggunakannya.

"Jangan remehkan Sasuke,kalau kau memaksakan untuk masuk,maka yang kau hadapi adalah Neraka"ucap Naruto.

"Tetap saja dia lemah,lemah dan sangat juga ia baru melahirkan bukan dan itu membuatnya le-"ucapannya terhenti kala ia mendapat bogem mentah dari seseorang.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang aku lemah,ku bunuh kau!"

"Sasuke...?!"ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Aku sudah membuat pertahanan berlapis di sekitar gua itu,kalaupun ada yang nekat menerobosnya ia akan terjebak di dalam genjutsu ku selamanya"ucap Sasuke dingin,bukan ia tidak marah dengan Naruto,tetapi pada orang dihadapannya ini.

"Apa matamu buta untuk melihatku,walaupun aku telah mengalami sesuatu yang seharusnya wanita alami,tetapi aku tetap lelaki yang tidak sebegitu mudahnya lemah karena hal itu,aku bukan banci sepertimu."

"Selama ini aku sudah menyadari gerak-gerikmu,kau terus mencari kelemahanku ataupun Naruto untuk mengambil Menma dari kita"ucap Sasuke.

'Jadi itu penyebab kelakuan Sasuke menjadi sedikit aneh'batin Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja!"tanya atau bisa dibilang bentak Daroi.

"Aku berencana memberi tahu Naruto sejak lama,tapi keadaan yang membuat semua ini terlambat"jawab Sasuke datar lalu memandang Naruto seakan memberi tahu rencana yang sudah ia buat.

"Urusai...!,lihat saja aku akan mengambil anakmu...!"dan sengan cepat Daroi menghilang tetapi kecepatannya masih dibawah Naruto yang sekarang memakai mode bijuu.

"Sasuke...!,kau lindungi Menma nanti aku akan menyusul"perintah Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,tak lama ia pun menghilang.

"Kalian berdua cepat kembali ke gua,apapun yang terjadi kalian harus bisa mengambilnya...!"perintah Daroi kepada kedua anak buahnya.

"Baik"balas kedua orang itu lalu segera menuju gua tempat Menma berada.

Dilain tempat anak-anak buah Daroi dengan brutal menghancurkan seluruh rumah di desa,kalau melihat anak kecil langsung di lukai begitu saja.

"Saya mohon hentikan ini semua"pinta salah satu warga.

"Heh...!kau ingin aku menghentikannya bukan?,bos kita akan menghentikan penyerangan ini kalau kalian mau membantu kita mengambil anak tunggal dari Hokage ke 7,hm bagaimana?"

"Maksud anda Uzumaki Menma?"

"Ya,kalau kalian ingin anak-anak kalian bebas,cepat ambil bayi itu di gua bawah tanah utara Konoha."

"Baik demi anak kita!"

Dan sebagian warga desa menghianati desanya sendiri.

.

.

"Sial !,api hitam ini terus menjalar,bagaimana kita bisa mengambilnya"keluh K,anak buah Daroi.

"Tapi kita harus mengambilnya kalau tidak ingin terbunuh".

"Tapi bukannya sama saja,kalau kita nekat maka kita juga mati"balas K.

"Kita hancurkan saja gua ini,siapa tahu segelnya juga rusak"usul N dan langsung disetujui semua anak buah Daroi,mereka mengeluarkan jurus mereka dan langsung mengarahkannya pada gua bawah tanah itu,tapi sebelum itu terjadi datang Sasuke yang langsung menghanguskan hampir seluruh anak buah Daroi itu.

"Kalian masih berusaha keras ya?"tanya Sasuke datar tanpa jawaban,memang ia tidak membutuhkan jawabannya karena ia tahu ia pasti me-.

"Jangan bangga dulu Uchiha"tiba-tiba datang segerombolan warga desa yang mengelilingi Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Mau apa kalian?"tanya Sasuke tersentak dengan kedatangan warga-warga desanya.

"Aku ingin kau menyerahkan bayimu pada mereka,apa kau tidak mengerti penderitaan kami hah...!"jawab salah satu warga desa diikuti semuanya.

'Mereka dipengaruhi'gumam Sasuke.

"Jangan percaya ucapan musuh,meskipun aku menyerahkan anakku,anak kalian akan tetap dibunuh"ucapnya.

"Kalau kalian tidak mengambil bayinya,penyerangan ini tidak akan kami hentikan"ucap salah satu anak buah Daroi melopori.

"Uchiha...!,cepat berikan anakmu...!"

"Agar kau mengerti penderitaan kami!,cepat berikan...!"

Sasuke hanya menundukan kepalanya diam,lalu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan melihat kekacauan di desa Konoha lalu kekiri melihat gerombolan warga desa yang memaksanya memberikan Menma.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat salah satu warga desa dengan nekat menerobos kekkai yang dibuat Sasuke dan alhasil seluruh tubuhnya terbakar dengan ganasnya.

"Kalau kau tidak segera memberikan bayimu,kita semua akan bunuh diri dan kau yang akan disalahkan atas semua ini...!"ancam penduduk buah Daroi yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kesenangan.

Sett...!

Lalu muncullah dua orang berpakaian Anbu yang berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini perintah dari tetua Konoha,kau harus menyerahkan bayimu pada mereka agar tidak ada lagi jatuhnya korban"ucap mereka.

"Atas dasar apa mereka memerintahku,mereka hanya tetua buka Hokage yang memimpin desa ini"balas Sasuke sarkatis.

"Tetua yang memerintah karena tidak akan mungkin Hokage-sama menyerahkan anak begitu saja"ucap Anbu.

"Meskipun Menma bukan anaknya pun dia tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu terjadi...!,Menma masih bayi,masih sangat kecil untuk menjadi korban,kalau kau ingin bayi-bayi warga kalian sudah menemukan markasnya dan mereka semua baik-baik saja..!"

"Jangan egois Uchiha!"

"Kalian yang egois..!"bentak Sasuke pikir panjang salah satu Anbu berhasil melukai kedua mata Sasuke dan seketika kekkai yang mengikat gua itu terlepas.

"Ugh..."dan Sasuke pun roboh ditempat.

"Ambil bayi ini dan segera pergi dari desa"perintah Anbu itu pada anak buah Daroi.

"Ok,kalian berdua cepat laporkan pada bos,kita pergi"dan penjahat itupun pergi dengan membawa Menma digendongannya.

"Kuso...!,Menma...! jangan ambil Menma...!"teriak Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya tanpa dipedulikan warga desa dan kedua Anbu itu.

"Akhirnya kau tau rasanya kehilangan bukan?"dan semua orang disana pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mencoba duduk sambil memegang kedua matanya yang mulai mengelurkan darah,disela-sela darah yang keluar dari kedua mata Sasuke mengalirlah air mata yang bisa diibaratkan menghapus darah itu.

"Hiks...maafkan Kaa-san Menma..."ucapnya lirih pada angin malam yang menerpanya sekarang.

*()*()*()*()*

"Uargh...!"erang Daroi setelah mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto,sebelum Naruto melancarkan serangannya lagi datang kedua anak buah Daroi yang memberi tahu seseuatu yang membuatnya senang.

"Ha...ha...ha...! akhirnya bayi itu aku dapatkan...!"

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Naruto.

"Anakmu sudah kami dapatkan,sebagai imbalannya kita akan berhenti menghancurkan Konoha Hokage-sama,selamat tinggal"dan Daroi pun menghilang ditelan angin.

"Menma..?,Sasuke..?!"dengan kekhawatiran yang sangat ia menuju gua itu dan sesampainya disana ia hanya melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai itu terduduk sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya itu,bahunya bergetar bertanda kalau ia menangis.

Dengan pelan ia rangkul pundak suami atau bisa dibilang istrinya itu.

"Naruto..?"tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya"jawab Naruto.

"Ugh...go-gomenasai...aku gagal melindunginya"ucap Sasuke sesengukan.

"Kamu sudah berusaha Sasuke,sudah ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit"hibur Naruto.

"Aku lemah,aku memang lemah seperti yang ia ucapkan,aku pengecut yang tidak bisa melindungi anakku sendiri,aku pantas ma-umm..."sebelum kalimat itu selesai,Naruto sudah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya,ciuman yang selalu menenangkan Sasuke dan terbukti ia sekarang mulai hanyut dalam ciuman penuh cinta itu.

"Kau istirahat saja Sasu...,setelah ini biar aku yang mencari Menma"ucap Naruto mantap lalu mengangkat Sasuke ala bridal.

'Orang itu akan aku bunuh!'batinnya dendam.

"Mana janji kalian?,bukannya kalian akan mengembalikan anak kami"tagih warga desa kepada anak buah Daroi yang sedikit masih ada di Konoha.

"Hwa...ha...ha...ha...! dasar orang bodoh...!,tujuan kita adalah untuk memusnahkan calon-calon ninja di dunia ini...!,dasar bodoh..!".ucapan itu membuat mereka semua kaget,mereka teringat ucapan Sasuke yang menyuruh mereka tidak mempercayai ucapan musuh,dan inilah akibatnya.

"Dan tenang saja,aku akan membawa pulang anak-anak kalian"ucap Naruto tenang yang langsung muncul tanpa hawa kehadiran.

"Ho-hokage Konoha..?,ayo kita kabur..!"dan seluruh pasukan Daroi pun dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Konoha tetapi sebelum itu terjadi Ninja-ninja Konoha dengan cepat menghajar mereka tanpa ampun.

"Sankyu Minna,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap Naruto pada ninja-ninja seangkatanya.

"Apa tidak perlu pengawal?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu,kalau ada sesuatu aku akan mengirimkan katak kepadamu,lagi pula aku masih punya urusan kepada orang brengsek itu,dan tugasmu adalah mencari Anbu yang telah seenaknya melukai mata Sasuke,aku akan memecatnya"dan Naruto pun hilang.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mata Sasuke?"tanya Kiba.

"Kata Sakura sih terluka parah karena mendapat sabetan kunai,Sasuke yang saat itu dilema tidak dapat mengantisipasi serangan itu"jawab Ino.

"Kasihan Sasuke...pasti sakit bukan?"

"Ya,nah ayo kita jenguk dia saja dan Shikamaru tunaikan tugasmu ya!"

"Ok,ayo kita pergi"dan mereka meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sekarang dalam hati mengutuk si kepala kuning itu.

.

.

"Oek...oek...oek...!"suara tangisan membahana di seluruh ruangan sempit ini.

"Diam..anak cengeng...!,setelah ini aku akan mengambil kekuatanmu ha...!,ha...ha...!"Daroi bersiap merapalkan jurusnya lalu mengarahkannya pada perut Menma yang sedari tadi tidak hentinya menangis.

GROWWW...!

Tiba-tiba suara erangan mengerikan membahana di ruangan ini,Daroi yang kaget secara paksa menghentikan jurus itu.

BUAKK...!

Dan Daroi pun terpental setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari sosok bermata merah itu.

"**KAU SUDAH MENYAKITI KELUARGAKU...!,KAU TIDAK PERNAH AKU MAAFKAN...!,KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT ANAKKU MENANGIS TIADA HENTI...!,KAU HARUS MATI...!"**

**Owari **

**To Be Continue**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuubi Baby

_Chapter __8_

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Kyuubi Baby Uchiha Kirana

Pair :NaruSasu,KyuSasu

Genre :Romance & Family

Rate :T-M

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,dll

Happy Reading

"Diam..anak cengeng...!,setelah ini aku akan mengambil kekuatanmu ha...!,ha...ha...!"

GROWWW...!

BUAKK...!

Dan Daroi pun terpental setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari sosok bermata merah itu.

"**KAU SUDAH MENYAKITI KELUARGAKU...!,KAU TIDAK PERNAH AKU MAAFKAN...!,KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT ANAKKU MENANGIS TIADA HENTI...!,KAU HARUS MATI...!"**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu-Kyuubi...!?"ucap Daroi ketakutan melihat sesosok monster yang untung saja masih berukuran lebih kecil tetapi sangat menyeramkan.

"**Grrr...!,kau harus mati...!"**dan sekali lagi Daroi pun terpental,rasa sakit tak terelakan ia rasakan.

Dari mana Kyuubi datang?,sebelumnya Naruto memerintah Kyuubi untuk menjaga Menma dengan memasuki tubuh Menma,karena tidak tahan lagi melihat semuanya menderita karena orang didepannya itu,ia pun keluar dan mengamuk.

"Sudah hentikan Kyuubi!"perintah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya.

"**Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup...!"**tolak Kyuubi. **"Lebih baik kau bawa pulang Menma dan seluruh bayi di ruangan sebelah,kau seorang Hokage"**lanjutnya.

"Baiklah,aku percayakan padamu"balas Naruto lalu menghampiri bayinya yang hanya tertutup kain putih tipis itu.

"Ayo kita pulang sayang,Kaa-san sudah menunggumu"gumamnya pada Menma yang mulai menghentikan tangisannya.

Ia keluar dan berhanti sejenak untuk memanggil katak dan menyuruhnya ke desa Konoha,dan tak lama sebagian ninja Konoha telah berkumpul di markas Daroi yang letaknya 200 km dari Konoha.

"Cepat bawa bayi-bayi itu sebelum terkena amukan Kyuubi"perintah Naruto dan dengan cepat para ninja itu membawa ratusan bayi-bayi mungil seluruh desa Konoha untuk dibawa Ke Konoha.

/\\/\\

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya dari arah timur,dan pagi ini adalah awal dari kehentiannya penyerangan Daroi pada desa Konoha,warga-warga bergotong royong memperbaiki kerusakan rumah,dan para ibu-ibu yang bersama-sama memasak hidangan untuk suami-suami mereka yang bekerja,pemandangan yang indah meskipun tokoh utama fic ini tidak dapat menikmati suasana pagi hari di desa indah ini, perban putih yang melilit kepalanya termasuk kedua matanya.

"_Akhirnya kau tahu rasanya kehilangan bukan?"_

Dia sudah merasakan hal itu sejak lama,ia rela memendam semua kebencian karena kehilangan itu demi Konoha,desa yang sangat dicintai -orang desa tidak pernah tau kebenaran tentang Konoha,kenapa mereka semua masih hidup?,kenapa sampai saat ini Konoha masih ada?,mereka semua tidak pernah tahu.

Ia sudah mampu memaafkan Konoha atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada klannya,ia sudah rela kehilangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai hanya untuk Konoha,tetapi kenapa lagi-lagi Konoha mengorbankan orang yang sangat ia cintai untuk kedamaiannya?.

Cklek...!

"Sasuke-kun ini waktunya pemeriksaan"seru wanita bermabut pink yang mulai melangkahkan kakiny menuju Sasuke.

"Sakura ?"

"Ya"dan Sakura pun mulai melakukan pemeriksaan pada Sasuke.

"Apa aku buta?"tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Ya,tetapi tidak permanen kok,kalau kamu mau berobat secara teratur kau pasti bisa melihat lagi"jawab Sakura.

"Lalu Naruto bagaimana?,apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto sejak kemarin mencari Menma,Sasuke-kun...dan menurut informasi hari ini Naruto akan pulang dengan membawa Menma"jawab Sakura.

"Benarkah?"tanya Sasuke senang.

"Ya,jadi jangan sedih terus dong,kau harus menyambutnya dengan bahagia"ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi murung mulai menampakkan senyumannya.

"Kalau mereka sudah datang beri tahu aku ya"pinta Sasuke dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Sakura.

(())(())(())(())

"Ung..."igau Menma yang mulai terbangun,memang sedari kemarin Naruto belum membawanya pulang sebelum seluruh bayi dari dalam markas Daroi sudah dibawa para bawahannya.

"Sudah bangun ya?,selamat pagi"sambut Naruto pada bayi mungil digendongannya ini,Menma yang belum tahu apa-apa hanya tertawa lucu sekali.

"Hokage-sama apa sebaiknya anda tidak pulang?"tanya salah satu ANBU perempuan kepada Naruto.

"Tidak sebelum ini selesai"jawab Naruto.

"Tapi apa anda tidak kasihan dengan Menma-sama ?"tanya ANBU itu lagi,bukan bermaksud ikut campur,tetapi ia juga memiliki bayi yang baru saja diculik,jadi ia tahu kalau Menma ingin sekali bertemu ibunya.

"Ah benar juga,kalau begitu aku kembali ke desa,tolong kontrol semua ini"perintah Naruto.

"Baik"dan Naruto pun pergi.

.

.

"Naruto-sama dimana bayi kami?"

"Saya ingin melihat bayi saya,apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Semenjak Naruto datang,warga desa sudah menyerobotnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang keadaan bayi mereka.

"Tenang saja bayi kalian baik-baik saja,setelah ini para ANBU akan membawanya pada kalian"jawab Naruto dan seluruh warga desa berseru senang.

Naruto senang melihat semua penduduk desa bisa tersenyum lagi,ia juga tidak sabar lagi untuk memberikan anak dalam gendongannya ini kepada sosok yang tiada hentinya tersenyum di kasur Rumah sakit yang ia tempati.

Semua orang langsung menundukan kepalanya melihat Naruto berjalan di dalam koridor Rumah Sakit.

"Ah Naruto,baru saja aku keluar dari ruangan Sasuke-kun"ucap Sakura terkejut akan kehadiran Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia mengalami kebutaan sementara tetapi selain itu semuanya baik-baik saja,cepat kesana dia sudah tidak sabar lagi menemui kalian"jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"balas Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi dan sampailah ia di kamar no pelan ia buka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang hanya dihuni satu orang itu.

"Siapa?"tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Masa' kau tidak menyadari kehadiran kita sih"jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke terlonjak senang dan ia tidak menutupi hal itu dari wajahnya.

"Naruto...?,kamu Naruto kan?"tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja"dan tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi Narutopun memeluk Sasuke lalu mencium bibirnya ringan.

"Naruto bagaimana dengan Menma?,dia baik-baik saja bukan?"tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Iya dia baik-baik saja,kau mau menggendongnya"jawab Naruto.

"Ya cepat berikan Menma,aku ingin memeluknya"pinta Sasuke,dengan perlahan Naruto menaruh Menma digendongan Sasuke,meskipun tidak bisa melihat tetapi ia tidak pernah lupa cara menggendong bukan?

Tangan kecil Menma menggapai pipi Sasuke diatasnya,Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa halusnya kulit bayinya ini,mengingat tentang kemarin membuatnya ingin meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Daroi?"tanya Sasuke datar.

"Dia sudah habis diamuk Kyuubi,rubah itu benar-benar marah melihat Menma menangis tiada henti karena Daroi"jawab Naruto.

"Ucapkan terima kasihku pada Kyuubi"ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku tinggal dulu ya,aku akan memecat kedua ANBU yang telah bergerak tanpa perintahku itu"ujar Naruto ada nada kemarahan di katanya.

"Tidak perlu Naruto,aku memang egois waktu itu"cegah Sasuke,ia tidak mau jabatan Naruto sampai dipertaruhkan karena hal ini,apalagi harus berhadapan dengan dua tetua bau tanah yang masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Tindakan mereka membuat kerugian bukan?,ini sudah salah satu peraturanku,kau tidak perlu takut"jelas Naruto.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

"He...he...he...iya iya,aku pergi dulu ya jaa."

"Hn."

^/^\\\^

"Jadi aku sudah boleh pulang?"tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya,tetapi jangan berani-berani buka perban sembarangan,nanti aku akan memberi tahu Naruto caranya"ancam Sakura membuat Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bisa melihatpun bergidik.

"Sasuke...!,Sakura-Chan...!,My lovely son aku datang...!"seru Naruto keras membuat Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengarnya tuli mendadak.

"Dobe,tidak bisakah kau menjaga image hah?"tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa,ayo pulang aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menikmati kedamaian di rumah denganmu"ajak Naruto.

"Kau lupa kalau aku buta hah...!"

"Eh iya ya aku lupa he...he...he...kalau begitu ayo aku gendong."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Menma?"

"Um Sakura-chan...bisakan antarkan Menma kerumah?,Sasuke kan..."

"Iya...iya...aku mengerti,kau duluan sana,aku dengan Menma akan menyusul."

"Arigatou Sakura-chan,ayo Sasuke pegangan yang erat ya."

"Ah Terima kasih Sakura sudah membantu- eh pelan-pelan baka!"

Dan NaruSasu meninggalkan Menma dan Sakura yang sudah menutupi hidungnya dengan sebelah tangannya,menahan mimisan.

.

.

"Naruto cepat hentikan pekerjaanmu itu dulu dan makan malam,aku sudah menyediakan makanan kesukaanmu!"seru Sasuke dari arah bawah tepatnya dari arah meja makan.

Dan tidak lama suara langkah kaki berlari menggema di rumah besar itu.

"Ramen?"tanya Naruto semangat.

"Hn"balas Sasuke,mengerti kalau itu artinya 'ya' dengan kecepatan super ia duduk di kursi meja makan dan langsung berhadapan dengan hidangan malamnya ini. "Itadakimasu!"

"Pelan-pelan"ujar Sasuke datar.

"Huum"balas Naruto ditengah makannya itu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum datar lalu mengikuti Naruto untuk memakan masakannya.

"Dimana Menma?,aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali?"tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melihatnya kalau kau terus mengurung diri dengan lembaran bodoh itu di kamar"sindir Sasuke.

"Ini sudah menjagi pekerjaanku Sasu...,tapi kau hebat juga bisa memasak tanpa melihat"puji Naruto,memang sampai sekarang mata Sasuke masih diperban.

"Insting mungkin,memangnya kenapa?,masakannya nggak enak ya?"tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Enggak kok,masih tetap enak,um kalau Menma sudah tidur bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain'?"ajak yang mengerti maksud kata bermain bagi Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mood melakukan itu"tolaknya lalu mengambil piring Naruto dan juga dirinya untuk dibawa ke wastafel dan semua ia lakukan berdasarkan instingnya yang tajam.

"Ieh..padahal sudah lama kita tidak melakukan itu"rajuk Naruto yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh pihak yang diajak bicara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membangkitkan mood mu Sasu..."ucap Naruto dengan nada yang begitu bergairah,ia merangkul tangannya ke pinggang ramping istri(suami)nya itu lalu mencium tengkuk putih dihadapannya.

"Ugh..Naruu apa yang kau lakukaannh...?"tanya Sasuke sedikit mendesah.

"Sudah kubilangkan membangkitkan mood bercintamu"jawab Naruto,ia cium leher putih itu lalu menggigitnya pelan membuat Sasuke mengerang.

Tangan kirinya memasuki kaus yang dipakai Sasuke,masih dengan menciumi Sasuke,ia memilin pelan kedua titik kenimatan itu bergantian membuat Sasuke mendesah keenakan.

"Uhh Naru...henti..kan..nh..."

"Kau yakin mau berhenti?"sebelah tangannya yang menganggur mulai bergerak kearah selatan bungsu Uchiha itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang sudah mengembung dibalik celana piyama hitamnya itu,ia sentuh pelan tonjolan itu lalu memijatnya.

"Ahh..Ugh...Naruuh..."desah pemuda berambut langit malam itu,ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang menerima sentuhan dikedua titik sensitifnya oleh Naruto.

"Engg...ahh...Naru..."

"Agh...Naru...aku...mau...kelua-AAGGHH...!"erang Sasuke yang harus menahan hasratnya karena Naruto begitu saja melepaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana?,lanjut?"tanya Naruto menggoda,tanpa menerima jawaban karena ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya,segera ia mengangkat Sasuke ala bridal dan membawanya menuju ke kamar untuk melanjutka kegiatan yang mereka lakukan didapur tadi.

.

.

.

"Uhh...Ahh..."

"Naru...faster...ahhh..."

"Eng...ahh...Naru...aku..enh...tidak tahan..lagihh...Ahh..."

"Naru...Naruto...AHHH...!."

"Sasuke..."

Dunia putih telah mendatangi mereka berdua,Naruto yang kelelahan menghempaskan dirinya diatas Sasuke yang masih terangah-engah.

"Kau benar-benar selalu nikmat Sasu..."ucap Naruto tetapi seperti desahan di telinga Sasuke.

"Uhh...sialan.."balas Sasuke,ia mengernyitkan dahi karena masih merasakan sesuatu yang penuh di lubangnya. "Naru...cepat tarik itumu"pintanya.

"Enggak ah enakan begini"Naruto dengan jahilnya menusuk kejantanannya jauh berada didalam tubuh Sasuke dan langsung menyentuh titik yang membuat ukenya ini melenguh,cairan putih mengalir lagi dari lubang kejantanannya.

Mengerti kalau Sasuke sudah sangat kelelahan,Naruto pun menarik keluar kejantanannya meninggalkan lubang sempit dan panas kesukaannya itu lalu memeluk Sasuke yang telah mengatur nafasnya.

"Oyasumi Sasu..."

"Oyasumi Naru..."

"Oek...oek...oek..."dan bayi kecil mungil itupun dengan sukses membuat kedua orang yang tengah bergelut dibawah selimut ini merutuki bayinya.

|||((()))|||

"Naru bangun...sepertinya sudah pagi"panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya,karena kegiatan mereka kemarin ditambah sang buah hati yang terus menangis karena terkena gigitan nyamuk,ia harus menunda tidurnya sampai 2 jam kedepan dan tepatnya mereka berdua baru tidur pada jam 3 pagi.

"Aku masih ngantuk"rajuk Naruto malas,lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Kau membiarkanku berjalan sendirian ditengah kegelapan yang aku rasakan,lalu membiarkan aku menuruni tangga sendiri lalu terpeleset lalu jatuh lalu kepalaku bocor dan aku meninggal,kau mau itu hm?"paksa Sasuke dan langsung dibalas Naruto dengan erangan kesal.

"Baik...baik...ayo turun."

Ah Kelemahan Hokage kita ini memang Uchiha Sasuke.

To Be Continue.

Makasih ya bagi para Reader-readers yang sudah membaca dan merevie bosan-bosan mereview fic ku ya.

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu di kotak Review ya.

Arigatou Minna...!

Akasaka Kirachiha a.k.a Uchiha Kirana.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuubi Baby

_Chapter __9_

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Kyuubi Baby Uchiha Kirana

Pair :NaruSasu,KyuuSasu

Genre :Romance & Family

Rate :T-M

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,dll

Happy Reading

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal cek up Sasuke untuk memeriksakan matanya yang sudah 2 minggu ini tertutupi perban,meskipun sudah terbiasa tetapi nggak seru kan selalu melihat gelap setiap hari.

"Sepertinya perban di matamu sudah bisa dilepas sekarang Sasuke-kun"ucap Sakura memberi tahu.

"Kalau begitu cepat lepaskan"dengan cekatan Sakura melepas lilitan kain di sekeliling mata Sasuke lalu melepas kapas yang menutupi Sasuke.

"Coba buka matamu perlahan-lahan,bagaimana?,apa masih buram atau sakit?"tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke yang masih mengerjapkan mata membiasakan diri terhadp cahaya yang baru diterimanya.

"Sempurna,mataku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas,Arigatou Sakura"ucap Sasuke tulus membuat pipi Sakura bersemu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?,kau sakit?"tanya Sasuke.

'Bodoh...!aku tidak boleh merasakan perasaan ini lagi,Sasuke sudah milik Naruto,pergi..pergi...!'batin Sakura kacau.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun...kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,jaa"ucap Sakura mati gaya,dengan terburu-buru ia segera keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang melihatnya heran.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya di ruangan ini,Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar rumah sakit,ia sangat senang bisa melihat lagi,ia bisa melihat warga-warga masih memperbaiki rumahnya yang hancur dan lain-lainnya,mengingat hal itu membuatnya -tiba salah satu warga desa yang sedang bekerja itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Sasuke,lalu bersujud dihadapannya.

"Eh ada apa ini?,tolong angkat kepala anda"tanya Sasuke terkejut,lalu semua warga juga ikut menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan atas keegoisan kami Sasuke-san,kalau sebelumnya kami menuruti ucapan anda,hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi"jawab salah satu warga desa di depannya,dan diikuti yang lain.

"Ah hal itu sudah aku lupakan kok,tidak usah bertingkah seperti ini"balas Sasuke lalu meraih bahu laki-laki didepannya itu untuk berdiri. "Apapun akan orang tua lakukan untuk anaknya bukan?,meskipun sesat sekalipun?".

"Arigatou Sasuke-san...kami benar-benar menyesal"orang-orang desa semua menghembuskan nafas lega,meskipun ini tindakan mereka merupakan perintah Hokage,tetapi mereka ikhlas melakukan ini.

"Ya sama-sama kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,selamat beraktifitas"setelah melihat masing-masing orang mulai meninggalkannya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke Hutan,kalau soal Menma dia sudah menitipkannya kepada tetangga depan rumahnya yang juga punya anak seumuran dengan Menma.

"Udaranya benar-benar sejuk,sayang aku belum boleh berlatih"gumamnya lalu menyenderkan badannnya didahan pohon yang cukup besar dan tidur.

~6 Tahun Kemudian~

"Otanjoubi Omedatou Menma...!"seru pemuda berambut hitam dan juga pirang yang bersama-sama membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran besar itu.

"Aaa...Arigatou Chichi,Tousan..!"balas anak kecil itu lalu segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Menma cepat tiup lilinnya"Naruto pun menyuruh anaknya ini meniup lilin berjumlah enam diatas kue ulang tahunnya.

Menma dengan senang hati bersiap meniup lilin sebelum sebuah tangan menarik bajunya sehingga acara tiup lilin pun tertunda."Kau harus mengucapkan permohonanmu dulu sayang,baru kau tiup lilinnya"jelas Sasuke-pelaku penarikan paksa-kepada anaknya yang memandangnya polos lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku akan meminta suatu permohonan kepada tuhan"setelah membuat permohonannya dalam hati,Menma pun meniup lilin ulang tahunnya dan acara makan kue pun dimulai...

"Menma ingin kado apa?,maaf Chici belum membelikanmu hadiah"tanya Sasuke,ada penyesalan didalam hatinya karena belum membelikan sesuatu untuk anaknya juga baru ingat kemarin malam,ia merasa gagal menjadi orang tua.

"Nanti sore Chici harus mau mengajariku berlatih Shuriken,itu kado yang aku mau"Menma berkata sinis kepada Sasuke yang tentunya hanya berpura-pura.

"Baiklah..."balas Sasuke pasrah.

"Sebentar ya Menma...Tousan mau memberi sesuatu untukmu.."dengan cepat Naruto merapalkan segel tangan lalu muncullah sesuatu dari balik asap yang mengepul.

"Wah...Kyuu-san...!"seru Menma senang lalu memeluk rubah berekor sembilan itu erat.

"**Hah...ternyata bocah ingusan ini sudah besar rupanya,Otanjoubi omedatou Menma..."**ujar Kyuubi lalu balas memeluk Menma,Kyuubi disini dalam bentuk kalau dibuat dalam bentuk monster bisa hancur rumah mereka.

"Baru 2 tahun nggak ketemu masih ingat juga ternyata"ujar Naruto.

"Memangnya dia sebodoh dirimu hah?!"ejek Sasuke sinis.

"Aku tidak bodoh tauk,aku seorang itu TEME..!"seru Naruto kesal.

"Iya..iya...saya mengerti Hokage-sama.."

"Sas..?!"

"He...he...he...kok sepertinya Chici sedari tadi senang deh,memangnya kenapa?"tanya Menma yang sedari tadi selalu melihat wajah Sasuke yang tiada henti untuk tersenyum.

"Hm... ya besok hari pertamu memasuki Akademi kan?"tanya Sasuke dan Menma hanya mengangguk dengan riang.

Hokage pirang ini memang sengaja mempercepat masuk Akademi bagi calon-calon ninja yang dianggap pilih kasih,tetapi kemampuan Menma memang sudah dianggap membanggakan diusianya yang masih sangat muda,anak laki-laki dari pasangan ShikaTema pun juga masuk Akademi diusia yang sama dengan Menma tidak ketinggalan gadis cantik anak pasangan Saino.

"Persiapkan dirimu Menma...masuk Akademi berarti kau sudah benar-benar siap menjadi seorang ninja,jangan pernah main-ma..-"

"Jangan pernah main-main sama seperti Tousanmu dulu ya...jadilah ninja yang membanggakan bagi kami semua"sahut Sasuke memotongan ucapan tidak peduli saat sang Hokage muda itu mendeathglare dirinya.

"**Ingat kata-kata kedua orang tuamu itu Menma.."**sambung Kyuubi.

"Iya...aku beruntung mempunyai kalian bertiga sebagai orang tuaku"ujar Menma lalu acara ulang tahun ini dilanjut lagi.

.

.

"Yak...sampai sini dulu saja latihannya,kita bisa lanjutkan besok"ujar Sasuke lalu meminum air mineral dalam botol yang ia bawa.

"Yah...nggak seru Chici...aku masih mau latihan.."rengek Menma lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini sudah mau malam...Chici juga harus memandikanmu lalu memasak makanan untukmu dan Tousan.."

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri Chici..!"seru Menma galak sambil berkacak pingang,Sasuke yang melihat tingkah lucu anaknya mengacak-ngacak rambut Menma hingga berantakan.

Menma mendelikkan matanya tidak suka saat Sasuki mulai mendudukan dirinya lalu menghadapkan punggungnya pada Menma."Ayo cepat naik,aku tahu kamu sudah kelelahan sejak tadi"pintanya.

"Hah...Chici selalu memerlakukanku seperti anak kecil.."meskipun berkata seperti itu,pada akhirnya Menma pun berada di punggung mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Ternyata kau masih kecil ya Menma.."ujar Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Chici"protes Menma kesal.

"Selama kau masih bisa kugendong seperti ini,kau masih tetap anak kecilku sayang...walaupun sebentar lagi kau akan masuk Akademi dan akan lulus lebih cepat dari pada teman seumuranmu yang lain.."sahut Sasuke tulus,ia senang sekali masih bisa berada didekat anak tunggalnya.

"Chici belum terlalu tua untuk berkata seperti itu...bah Chici ini ada-ada saja sih..!"balas Menma ketus.

"Dari tadi kau selalu berkata kasar pada Chici,apa kau ingin kado yang lain?"tanya Sasuke sedikit sabar.

"Maaf Chici...aku tidak minta apa-apa kok...aku..cuma terlalu senang hari ini.."Menma sedikit merasa bersalah karena berkata terlalu kasar kepada Chicinya.

"Ha...ha...ha...sudah nggak apa-apa kok,dulu Chici juga begitu kok,sukanya merajuk"balas Sasuke mencairkan suasana.

"Aku nggak akan merajuk lagi deh..."

Dan mereka berduapun kembali berbincang-bincang dibawah sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Pagi itu pagi yang sangat berbeda bagi Menma,biasanya saja dia akan bangun jam tujuhan,tetapi sekarang...

"Ayo Menma bangun,upacaranya akan dilangsungkan jam setengah tidak mau terlambat kan!"sedikit kasar Sasuke membangunkan anakknya yang sangat sulit untuk melepas dunai mimpinya itu.

"Aku masih ngantuk Chici..."balas Menma lirih lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Menma...!,ini sudah jam enam lebih 15 bangun atau aku akan bilang pada Naruto untuk membatalkanmu masuk Akademi tahun ini!"ancam yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit lalu turun dari kasurnya.

"Iya...iya...aku sudah bangun nih"balas Menma kesal.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi,dan pakailah pakaian yang sudah Chici dengan cepat karena kau juga harus sarapan!"perintah Sasuke to the point lalu pergi keluar kamar Menma.

'Huh...Chici ini..'batinnya lalu dengan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Skip Time.

"Cepat makan sarapanmu,waktu kita hanya tinggal 5 sebentar sepertinya tidak apa-apa"dengan cepat Menma menghabiskan roti lapis yang disediakan Chicinya.

Setelah melihat semuanya telah siap,Sasuke segera menggandeng Menma keluar dari rumah,entah apa yang Menma rasakan tiba-tiba ia sudah sampai Akademi dalam sekejap.

"Kok cepat sekali?"tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan segera melangkah menuju salah satu Chunin yang menjaga pelaksanaan penerimaan murid baru Akademu.

"Apa sudah terlambat?"tanyanya.

"Baru saja dimulai,cepat segera kesana"dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sasuke langsung menyeret anaknya menuju kerumunan orang-orang,hening yang mereka berdua ada suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di Uzumaki Naruto yang menjabat menjadi Hokage ketujuh sedang menyampaikan pidatonya kepada seluruh warga-warganya dari atas.

"Aku harap tahun ini calon-calon ninja Konohagakure bisa lebih baik dari tahun kasih sudah mendengarkan pidatoku ini...mulai hari ini Akademi ninja Konoha telah mempersilahkan para calon ninja-ninja Konoha menuntut ilmu disana...!"serunya disambut seruan penduduk-penduduk desa.

Menma bangga melihat Tousannya yang berkata seperti itu didepan semua orang,ia lirik Chicinya yang hanya memandangnya bosan lalu menariknya menjauhi kerumunan untuk mendatangi papan pengumuman.

"Kau akan masuk di ruang 4,aku akan mengantarmu kesana"ucap Sasuke lalu melepas gandengannya pada berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas yang dituju.

"Menma-kun...! kita sekelas ya...!"seru gadis kecil berambut pirang berjalan mendekati Menma.

"Shina-Chan..!"balas Menma lalu melambaikan tangannya pada gadis kecil didepannya.

"Dimana Tousanmu?"tanya Menma.

"Itu disana,dia dengan jahatnya meninggalkanku sendiri untuk kesini,kau enak diantar sama Chicimu"jawab Shina merajuk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu,ini Menma bekal untukmu makan siang Shina juga dikasih ya,nanti kau akan pulang sama begitu Chici pergi dulu,Jaa.."ujar Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Menma dan Shina.

"Ayo Shina,kita masuk kelas..!"ajak Menma lalu memasukinya kelasnya diikuti Shina dibelakangnya.

"Ternyata kalian juga masuk kesini ya"sahut seseorang mengangetkan mereka berdua.

"Asuka..kau juga masuk kelas ini ya.."ujar Shina dibalas anggukan Asuka.

"Hey kalian bertiga...kalian lebih tua dari kami jadi kalian harus menuruti perintah kami!"ujar keempat anak yang lebih tua dari mereka.

"Aku tidak mau diperintah oleh orang sepertimu"balas Menma datar lalu mengajak kedua rekannya mencari tempat duduk yang akan mereka tempati.

"Huh...sombong sekali...mentang-mentang anak Hokage...kalau bukan karena ayahnya ia nggak bakalan bisa masuk kelas khusus ini kan"ejek salah satu diantara mereka membuat Menma terdiam.

'_Meskipun kau memakai marga Uzumaki tetapi kau juga tetap seorang Uchiha,Uchiha harus pintar menyembunyikan emosinya,jangan gampang marah kalau kau diejek-ejek oleh musuh,biarkan musuh itu berbicara sesuka hatinya'_

Perkataan Chicinya mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap bersabar,tanpa memperdulikan keempat orang dibelakangnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Tidak usah didengarkan ucapan mereka...mereka cuma sok jagoan disini"ujar Asuka menghibur Menma.

"Iya Menma-kun...kita bertiga bisa masuk lebih awal karena kita berlatih keras agar bisa melewati tes itu kan?"Shina juga turut menghibur Menma.

"Ya...Arigatou..."balas Menma singkat,memang benar seandainya saja ia tidak lulus tes yang diberikan Hokage sekaligus Tousannya itu,ia tidak bakal masuk Akademi secepat kasihlah kau karena mempunyai kedua orang tua yang hebat.

"Ohayou Gonzaimasu Minna-san...!"sahut seseorang dari luar ruangan yang sepertinya guru pembimbing mereka.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Umino Iruka,mulai hari ini saya yang akan menjadi guru kalian dikelas ini hari pertama kalian masuk Akademi,aku akan mengetes ilmu ninja kalian yang sudah kalian miliki yang sama sekali belum punya tidak apa-apa"jelas Iruka lalu melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti para siswa-siswanya.

"Siapa yang mau mencoba pertama kali?"ujar Iruka setelah murid-muridnya berkumpul membentuk barisan diluar.

"Aku Iruka-sensei...!"sahut Menma lalu berlari kedepan.

"Oh...kenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu.."pinta Iruka.

"Baiklah...namaku Uzumaki Menma,umurku 7 tahun,makanan kesukaanku adalah Ramen itu saja ya"ucap Menma memperkenalkan orang sudah tahu dirinya tanpa dikasih tahu sekalipun.

"Baiklah Menma,coba peragakan jurus ninja yang sudah kamu miliki"perintah Iruka.

"Aku belum punya jurus ninja,aku cuma bisa melempar Shuriken...Chici malas sekali untuk mengajariku"ujar Menma polos.

"Baiklah praktekan itu."

"Oke..."dengan perlahan Menma mengeluarkan Shurikennya lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah.

"Ha...ha...ha...sok mahir tuh anak!"ejek salah satu yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sinis sebelum ia melemparkan Shurikennya lagi dan dibentur ke Shuriken yang dilemparkannya pertama kali dan seluruh Shuriken berjumlah delapan itu tepat mengenai batang untuk berlatih melepar Shuriken yang juga berjumlah delapan,jadi satu batang ada satu Shurikennya dan tancapan Shurikennya itu tepat sekali menusuk titik merahnya.

Prok...Prok...Prok...!

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Menma bangga sekali dengan hasil latihannya sejak ia berumur 6 tahun ini.

"Kau hebat sekali Menma...baiklah selanjutnya siapa yang mau maju"ujar Iruka sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Menma.

"Aku sensei...!"

Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat Menma yang telah kembali bersama kedua temannya itu.'Dia memang anak mereka berdua..'batinnya

Dan kegiatan mereka pun dilanjutkan kembali.

.

.

"Loh Menma kok belum pulang?"tanya Iruka melihat Menma yang hanya duduk sendiri didepan gerbang akademi.

"Nunggu Tousan...aku masih belum hapal jalan pulang dari sini kerumahku,Huh...Tousan menyebalkan.."jawan sekaligus rutuk Menma.

"Sebentar lagi Tousanmu akan datang,aku akan menemanimu disini.."balas Iruka lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Menma.

"Sensei..?"panggil Menma.

"Hm?"

"Apa sensei guru dari Tousan dan Chici?"tanya Menma.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"tanya Iruka balik.

"Cuma feeling aja kok sensei,Iruka-sensei...ceritain dong masa-masa Tousan sama Chici diakademi"desak Menma dan dengan senang hati Iruka menceritakannya.

"Tousanmu dulu adalah murid terbodoh di kelas,mungkin juga diseluruh akademi dan Chicimu itu murid terpintar di kelas,ia menduduki peringkat satu saat berdua selalu bertengkar dan selalu berkelahi meskipun Chicimu tidak pernah mengind-"ucapannya terputus karena terdengar seruan dari seseorang.

"Menma...! maafkan Tousan karena telah menjemputmu terlambat...! nanti bilang sama Chici kalau kamu bermain dulu dan Tousan menemanimu ya...!"seru Naruto lalu menghampiri mereka berdua."Eh ada Iruka-sensei juga..."lanjutnya setelah melihat Iruka disamping anaknya.

"Aku nggak mau bohong sama Chici,bohong itu dosa loh Hokage-sama.."balas Menma sinis lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah iya deh...-terus ada apa dengan tanganmu itu?"tanya Naruto nggak peka.

"Gendong aku..~"rajuk Menma masih dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik...baik...-ah kamu sudah semakin berat saja Menma"keluh Naruto.

"Chici saja senang sekali menggendongku,memangnya Tousan sama Chici itu memang benar-benar berbeda,bahkan dari akademipun juga begitu"ujar Menma membuat Naruto Swetdrop sejenak lalu melayangkan tatapan horor pada Iruka.

"Menma menanyakan padaku masa kecil mereka berdua Hokage-sama.."balas Iruka tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

"Ah Iruka-sensei kau membuatku malu dihadapan anakku sendiri,Menma jangan dengarkan ucapan iruka-sensei...eh Menma..."

Ternyata sedari tadi Menma telah terlelap digendongan Tousannya.

"Dia tidur rupanya...kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Iruka-sensei...Jaa nee..!"seru Naruto lalu pulang kerumah dengan berjalan santai.

"Kurasa Menma beruntung memiliki Naruto dan Sasuke sebagi orang tuanya"ujar lalu berjalan berlainan arah dari Naruto untuk pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

Ket:

Shina anak dari Sai dan Ino.

Asuka anak dari Shikamaru dan Temari.

Enaknya ini endingnya bagaimana?,nggak ada gambaran sama sekali nih..

Tulis pendapat kalian di kotal review ya,nanti yang paling bagus aku buat jadi ending.

Arigatou sudah membaca dan mereview fic abal ini ya...

Salam Hangat..

Akasaka Kirachiha a.k.a Uchiha Kirana


	10. Chapter 10

Kyuubi Baby

_Chapter __10_

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Kyuubi Baby Uchiha Kirana

Pair :NaruSasu,KyuuSasu

Genre :Romance & Family

Rate :T-M

Warning :M-Preg,OOC,BL,Lime,gaya tulisan amatir,dll

Happy Reading

.

.

"Wah selamat ya Ino...kamu sudah melahirkan anak keduamu dengan lancar."

"Mempunyai adik itu sangat merepotkan...padahal aku tidak pernah minta sama Kaasan...Tousan dan Kaasan memang merepotkan..."

Menma dilanda kegalauan hari ini,ia mendengar bahwa sahabatnya,Shina Yamanaka baru saja mempunyai adik baru tadi asik-asiknya membicarakan tentang hal itu datanglah Asuka yang menolak pendapat kalau mempunyai adik itu dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mempunyai adik karena menyenangkan atau bisa saja malah sebaliknya.

"Chici tidak bisa memberimu adik...kalau mau aku bisa mengadopsi bayi untuk menjadi adikmu"itulah jawaban Chicinya saat suatu hari ia meminta adik kepadanya.

"Tapi aku maunya adik kandung Chici...bilang saja Chici tidak mau melakukan hal yang 'merepotkan' untuk sekedar memberikanku adik,misi saja yang Chici pentingkan!"dan ia pun pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Chicinya.

"Apa karena Shina mempunyai adik baru ia jadi kepingin ya?,ya tuhan...apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Tidak biasanya kau gagal dalam misi Sasuke?"sang Hokage muda itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan dari orang didepannya.

"Saya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan anda,buka sebagai pengawal anda"jawab Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto tadi.

"Hm..baiklah...kalian bertiga bisa pergi dari ruangan ini"dan tanpa banyak omong ketiga orang dibelakang Sasuke sudah menghilang."Kau mau bicara apa?,apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kegagalan misimu yang bahkan ninja genin pun bisa menyelesaikannya?"

"Menma mengiginkan adik."

Loading...

5%...

25%...

75%...

80%...

100%...

"UAPA...!"

"Kau lebay Naruto..."

"Kalau Menma menginginkan adik,kita bisa adopsi kan?"tanya Naruto yang telah menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Dia tidak mau...lalu aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Kita kerumah Ba-san hari ini...ayok!"

Skip Time

"Bagaimana Ba-san...?"kedua orang itu memandang wanita tua tetapi cantik didepanya dengan cemas.

"Hm...berapa umur kalian?"tanya balik wanita itu.

"28 tahun...memang apa hubungannya?"

"Kalian sudah tidak bisa menghasilkan anak lagi,rahimmu hanya bertahan 3 tahun karena bagaimanapun kau seorang mau punya anak lagi kenapa nggak adopsi saja?"

"Tidak bisa...Menma menginginkan adik kandung.."jawab Sasuke lemez.

"Jangan manjakan anakmu berlebihan...itukan akibatnya"ujar Tsunade datar.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain Ba-san..?"tanya Naruto mencoba memaksa Tsunade memberi mereka solusi lainnya.

"Kau bisa saja meminta bantuan Kyuubi tetapi jangan harap kau bisa melihat Sasuke lagi,sudah sana pulanglah,aku mau tidur"ujar eh usir Tsunade lalu mendepak kedua orang itu untuk pergi dari rumahnya.

"Kita bicara baik-baik pada Menma...aku yakin ia pasti mengerti.."hibur Naruto.

"Tetapi gimana kalau dia tidak mau mendengarkanmu?,dia anak yang keras kepala Naruto...!"balas Sasuke kesal,stress,dan depresi disetiap katanya.

"Kalau dia tidak mau ya sudah,benar kata Ba-san kita terlalu memanjakannya."

"Terserah apa katamu lah...hari ini aku capek,aku pulang duluan"ujar Sasuke datar lalu dengan cepat menghilang meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa jadinya seperti ini sih...?"

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan pandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Menma yang sedang makan di meja makan seorang diri,ya seorang diri.

"Loh Menma...dimana Chici?"tanya Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebelah Menma.

"Aku juga nggak tahu Tousan...saat aku pulang dari Akademi rumah ini sangat sepi,Chici hanya meninggalkan makanan ini di meja makan"jawab Menma lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

'Dimana dia...?'batinnya dirumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua,Naruto akan membicarakan tentang hal tadi pada anaknya."Menma...setelah makan temui Tousan dihalaman belakang,Tousan ingin berbicara sesuatu pada Menma.."ujarnya lalu pergi menuju balkon belakang.

"Tousan mau membicarakan apa ya..."ia memutuskan memberhentikan makannya lalu berlari kecil menuju balkon Tousannya melembai-lambai menyuruhnya duduk disebelahnya.

"Menma...tadi Chici bilang sama Tousan,Menma menginginkan adik ya?"tanya Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala anaknya.

"Iya...tetapi Chici nggak mau...kenapa sih Tousan?,aku kan juga ingin mempunyai adik kandung,aku mau kok menunggu selama 9 bulan seperti selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan misi,Tousan sih selalu memberikan Chici misi melulu"jawab Menma cemberut.

"Tadi Tousan sama Chici menemui Tsunade Ba-san untuk membicarakan hal ini...Chici tidak bisa lagi memberikanmu Tsunade Ba-san sendiri yang menyarankan kami mengadopsi seorang bayi,kau harus mengerti Menma..."ujar Naruto mencoba menyakinkan sang anak.

"Jangan banyak alasan Tousan...kalian semua memang jahat..!"bentak Menma marah lalu berlari menuju kamarnya tidak mengindahkan seruan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

"_Tetapi gimana kalau dia tidak mau mendengarkanmu?,dia anak yang keras kepala Naruto...!"_

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke...anak tunggalnya ini memang keras kepala,bahkan lebih keras kepala dari pada mereka berdua.

"Aku bilang percuma ya percuma Naruto..."celetuk seseorang membuyarkan lamuanan Naruto.

"Yang penting aku sudah berusaha,sudahlah lebih baik kita mandi lalu tidur untuk menenangkan diri.."balas Naruto lalu menarik pundak Sasuke dan mengiringnya menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Apa harus dengan bantuan Kyuubi?"tanya Sasuke lirih,putus asa.

"Kau gila...?tidak-tidak suatu saat Menma pasti mengerti tentang anak yang pintar"tolak Naruto lalu memandang Sasuke tajam."Kalaupun kau memilih mati untuk melahirkan anak itu,siapa yang akan merawat Menma?,siapa yang akan merawat bayi kecil itu?!"tanyanya sedikit membentak.

"Kau Tousannya kan?,kau bisa merawat mereka atau kau bisa menikahi wanita la-"

Plakk...!

Sasuke meraskan panas yang teramat sangat dipipinya,tetapi ia tidak peduli karena ia memang pantas merasakannya setelahnya ia merasa tubuhnya didekap erat oleh hokage muda didepannya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan ucapanku dulu...kalau kau mati,aku juga akan pasti akan mengerti kalau kita bukan seperti keluarga yang lainnya,dia pasti mengerti Sasuke...ah maaf sudah menamparmu..."entah sihir apa yang digunakan Naruto pada dirinya,ia selalu merasa tenang berada selalu bersikap dewasa dibandingkan membalas pelukan Naruto dengan tak kalah erat,membenamkan kepalanya diceluk leher pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu,menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah keluar sedari tadi dari matanya.

"Kau tahu Naruto...dulu aku juga sama seperti Menma,aku ingin sekali merasakan menjadi seorang ingin sekali mempunyai adik yang bisa aku ajak main sambil menunggu kakak pulang dari mengerti apa yang dirasakan Menma...Kaasanku tidak bisa lagi memberikan adik untukku karena ia telah ingin sekali mewujudkan keinginan anakku...anak yang tidak pernah terbayang dibenakku..."

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menangis tahu Sasuke lelah...Sasuke selalu berusaha membanggakan anaknya,meskipun permintaannya aneh-aneh Sasuke selalu menurutinya.

'Aku berharap kau bisa melihat Chicimu yang kacau seperti ini Menma...aku ingin sekali memarahimu karena sifat nakalmu itu,tetapi...kalau bukan karena si teme ini...'

"Sudah Sasuke..ayo kita kekamar..."akhirnya Sasukepun melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan masih dengan kepala tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Menma mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hiks...maafkan Menma Chici..."gumamnya pelan.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Menma mengeliatkan badannya merasakan sinar matahari yang menganggu tidurnya.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu..ini hari minggu,Chici pergi sebentar ya.."ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar sekali ditelinganya lalu jeda sejenak sebelum orang itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Menma masih takut untuk menghadapi kedua orang tuanya,maka dari itu ia mencoba memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur kembali mengabaikan Chicinya yang memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"_Aku sudah besar Chici...!"_

"_Aku bukan anak kecil lagi,berhenti mengganggapku anak kecil.."_

Ia selalu berkata seperti itu dihadapan benar,dia masih anak kecil yang selalu suka menyakiti hati orang tua yang sudah menyayanginya sepenuh masih belum beranjak dewasa,ia memang masih kecil...

"Hiks...Chici...Gomenasai..hiks..."

.

.

Saat ia terbangun ia merasakan sepi didalam orang tuanya pastinya bekerja,ia memutuskan menghampiri Tousannya yang ternyata sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus sesuatu.

"Tousan..."panggilnya lirih membuat Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh menjadi buyar seketika.

"Argh...siapa-oh Menma...ada apa kemari?"tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai menguasai kemarahannya karena melihat anak satu-satunya menghampirinya.

"Maaf Tousan...Menma menjadi anak nakal yang sudah membuat Tousan dan Chici sedih...hiks...Menma mau deh punya adik tapi nggak kandung hiks..tapi Chici nggak ninggalin Menma sendiri..."jawab Menma lalu menangis,Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah disamping Menma hanya memeluknya,menenangkan anaknya.

'Jadi Menma mendengar percakapan kami tadi malam ya...sudah kuduga Menma itu pintar...'batin Naruto."Chici nggak akan ninggalin Menma sendirian kok...Menma janji ya nggak akan buat Chici sedih lagi..?"ujar Naruto lalu mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya pada Menma.

"Menma janji Tousan..Hiks...Menma mau ketemu sama Chici..."balas Menma lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Tousannya.

"Chici ada tugas mendadak hari ini...Menma bisa kok menunggu Chici disini sambil menemani Tousan...Chici pasti senang kalau Menma sudah mengerti."

"Ya Tousan...!"

.

.

.

.

.

'Aku sudah benar-benar menjadi seperti perempuan...'batin Sasuke lalu menduduki batu-batu besar dipinggir sedari tadi memikirkan tentang reaksi anaknya pada dirinya saat pulang nanti,ia tidak sanggup melihat pandangan marah anaknya kepada dirinya.

"Uchiha-sama..!"seru seorang ANBU kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Sasuke lalu berdiri dari batu yang ia duduki tadi.

"Keadaan selatan jauh lebih baik dari keadaan bagian Utara,musuh dari desa kecil yang mulai memberontak kepada Negara HI,Penjagaan disana merenggang karena banyak para Chunin yang gugur"jelas ninja itu.

"Baiklah,kita akan ada kemungkinan terburuk,suruh para Chunin yang masih hidup untuk kembali kedesa!"

"Baik,Uchiha-sama...!"setelah anak buahnya itu pergi,Sasuke segera memakai topeng ANBU nya.

"Hm...mungkin aku tidak akan kembali malam ini...semoga kalian berdua baik-baik saja..."gumamnya lalu secepat kedipan mata ia telah menghilang.

"_Lanjutkan tidurmu..ini hari minggu,Chici pergi sebentar_ _ya.."_

Menma berusaha menutup matanya untuk tidur,percuma kalau ia menunggu Chicinya yang mungkin tidak akan pulang malam ini.

'Chici bilang Chici akan pergi sebentar,cepat pulang Chici...'batinnya lalu ia mencoba tertidur kembali.

"ARGH...besok aku harus bangun pagi,kenapa aku nggak bisa tidur-tidur juga sih...?!"teriaknya geram lalu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Tousannya yang mungkin telah tidur.

Srett...!

"Tousan mau kemana?"Menma memandang heran ayahnya yang tengah malam begini memakai jubah Hokagenya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?,besok terlambat loh...?"tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya,Naruto segera menggendong Menma lalu membawanya kekamarnya.

"Menma nggak bisa tidur Tousan...Menma selalu kebayang Chici terus...Menma selalu terbayang-bayang kalau Chici akan ma-"jawab Menma mulai terisak.

"Sstt...Besok Chici sudah pulang kok,sebaiknya Menma tidur ya...Tousan harus mengurus sesuatu di kantor..."ujar Naruto lembut lalu mengelus-elus kepala anaknya.

"Jangan pergi Tousan...Menma mau tidur sama Tousan.."balas Menma manja lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak ayahnya.

"Ha..ha...ha...baiklah-baiklah,mungkin Tousan bisa mengurus hal itu nanti"dan dengan itu akhirnya Menma bisa tertidur pulang didekapan Naruto.

Sasuke seorang diri melompati dahan demi dahan untuk pulang kedesanya.

"Hokage-sama menyuruh anda untuk kembali kedesa."

"Tenang saja Sasuke...biar aku yang mengambil alih memimpin pasukan Utara."

Tap..!

Melihat kampung halamannya yang telah terlihat matanya,ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dengan -tiba seseorang langsung memeluk dirinya keras,karena kaget akhirnya mereka berduapun terjatuh didepan pintu gerang desa Konoha.

"CHICI...GOMENASAI...!,aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi sama Chici...hiks...aku mau kok mempunyai adik adopsi yang penting Chici jangan tinggalkan Menma..hiks...Chici..."

"Kau sama sekali tidak salah Menma...Chici juga minta maaf ya..."

Dan Naruto juga 2 penjaga gerbang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Pada akhirnya Menma memiliki adik yang ia pilih sendiri di panti asuhan diluar memilih adik perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti Tousannya.

"Kau mau memberi nama siapa kepada adikmu ini?"

"Kenapa harus aku yang memberikannya nama?"tanya Menma tak mengerti.

"Kau kan Niisannya...dan kami berdua sama sekali tidak memiliki ide untuk memberi nama pada anak baru kami"jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah...adik kecilku ini,aku beri nama Uzumaki Kazumi."

"Nama yang bagus,aku setuju"balas Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah...!,anak baru NaruSasu dan juga adik baru Menma bernama Uzumaki Kazu-"

"**Kau melupakanku Naru-baka...!"**

"Kyuu-san...!,lama tidak bertemu...!"seru Menma,ia memang selalu senang kalau bertemu dengan orang tua ketiganya ini.

"Kau baru bertemu dengannya satu bulan yang lalu Menma..."ujar Sasuke bosan.

"Baiklah...anak baru NaruKyuuSasu dan juga adik baru Menma bernama Uzumaki Kazumi..!"

*FIN*

Omake

"Chici..Menma mau tidur sama Kazu-Chan...boleh ya?"pinta Menma memelas pada Sasuke yang sedang menggendong bayi mungilnya .

"Tidak...sampai dia berumur 1 tahun nanti,dia akan tidur bersama Chici"jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Yah...aku kan mau tidur sama Kazu-Chan...Tousan~ bujuk Chici dong.."pinta Menma pada Naruto yang hanya nyengir.

"Meskipun berat tetapi adikmu harus tidur bersama kami...lain kali kau boleh kok tidur bersama Sasuke dan kalau kami biarkan kau tidur bersama Kazumi,kau bisa Kazumi menangis kami bisa langsung menenangginya tanpa harus bolak-balik dari kamar Tousan mengerti kan?"tolak Naruto sih dia nggak mau new baby nya mengganggu tidur berduanya dengan Sasuke,namun setelah mendapat deathglare ala Uchiha Sasuke ia menurut saja.

"Aku mengerti kok,ya sudah kalau gitu Menma belajar dulu ya...daa Kazu-chan..."

"Menma pintar memilih bayi ini untuk adiknya,dia mirip denganmu Naruto"ujar Sasuke setelah meletakkan bayinya di kasur empuk milik mereka memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto yang ternyata sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ada apa?"Sasuke memandang heran Naruto yang mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Aishiteru Sasuke...terima kasih sudah memberikanku keluarga yang kuidam-idamkan dulu...aku akan selalu melindungimu..aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Hn...aku juga Naruto..."

Dan satu kecupan ringan mereka bukanlah akhir dari cerita mereka,melainkan awal dari sebuah cobaan yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto...Uchiha Sasuke...kami tidak akan biarkan kalian berdua hidup di dunia ini...!"

*Selesai*

Ah...akhirnya selesai juga...fic ini rencananya akan ada Sequelnya...ada yang mau?

Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja di Chapter barikutnya?

Karena jalan ceritanya sedikit melenceng dari judulnya.

Gimana...apa masih ada typonya?,Review ya Minna...!

Arigatou sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini...tanpa kalian aku tidak akan semangat membuat fic ini

Salam Hangat..

Akasaka Kirachiha a.k.a Uchiha Kirana.


End file.
